Black or White, There is Only Grey
by officespace
Summary: Crowley is fed up with being everyone's stepping stool, so he devises a plan to re-claim his place in the pecking order. Many are caught in the fallout, but this Crowley reborn has left his compassion at the door. One thing is for sure he will not be someone's pawn this time, leaving others to deal with the fall out.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel stirred as the muffled sound of footsteps echoed through the walls. He grunted and blinked hard as he tried to move his hands. He slowly tugged them towards his body, but he was met with the cold resistance of sigil carved shackles around his wrist. Jarring himself awake he tried to quickly place himself in his surroundings. His memory was foggy and clouded by a thick haze of scattered memories. A door opened, breaking the silence in the room with the sound of heavy metal scrapping across the stone floor. Castiel shifted and tried to move his head up to see who it was, but his vessel was weaken by the sigil marks on his chains. He exhaled and tried to concentrate on moving his body, but it was bound tightly to the hard metal surface on his ankles, thighs, and waist, with one last binding crisscrossing tightly on his back. He jerked against the tight bonds but that only caused more discomfort so he retired to think.

"You're awake?" A familiar voice broke the silence.

Castiel could not see him, but he immediately knew who it was. "Crowley."

It was almost like a curse when it fell from Castiel's lips. The King of Hell laughed as he walked into the angel's view. Blue eyes meeting brown as things began to become clearer to Castiel. He was summoned by Crowley earlier that day on his hunt for Amara. Crowley said he had some information to pass onto him that was in both their mutual interest, as Amara was a threat to every living and dead create on the planet. Castiel grimaced and cursed under his breath, he was always the one to fall into traps. He stared Crowley down, unsure why the demon had captured him.

"I suppose you're wondering why I have you trapped here." Crowley waved his hands to someone outside Castiel's view.

Crowley smirked and walked outside of Castiel's view, which made Castiel very nervous. He was gaining some of his strength back but not enough to even lift or turn his head, but his senses were coming back to him. He ruffled his nose at the smell of mold and decay as it filled his nostrils. It was a mixture of decomposed earth and moisture that led Castiel to believe he was being held somewhere underground. The cold damp air across his back and feet revealed that he was laying on a table with no shirt on, but he had pants, but not shoes. Waves of air brushed against his skin as people walked silently around the room. He could only focus on the barren stone wall in front of him and was unnerving him at every passing minute that he did not fully understand where he was. He jumped when he felt a pair of cold hands brush across his back. A small shiver ran down his spine.

"Hmmmmm, yes this will do." Crowley hovered over Castiel, digging his nails under the tightly strapped bands of leather on his back.

"Crowley." Castiel hissed in frustration. "Why am I here?" Castiel demanded.

Crowley removed his fingers, slowly admiring the little beads of blood gathered on the tips of his fingers. "You were never the patient one." Crowley sat next to Castiel, half perched on the table outside of Castiel's view, but close enough that Castiel could felt him beside him. "I've brought you here because I need your help."

Castiel glared, but did not speak.

"See love, I need those beautiful angel wings of yours." Crowley ran his hand over Castiel's shoulder blade.

Castiel growled and jerked away from his touch but that only caused his binding to cut deeper into his skin. His breath picked up as he tried to control himself. "What are you talking about?"

Crowley twisted his face into a wickedly disturbing grin as he bend over Castiel, leaning only inches above Castiel's ear. "I'm going to crave your wings from your body and use them to kill Amara."

Castiel shot a glare to Crowley, catching over a glimmer of the wickedness behind his brown eyes. There was not an ounce of hesitation, whatever Crowley was planning to do, he was going to do, and it terrified Castiel down to his core.

Crowley left Castiel to soak in his juices for an hour. He was enjoying having the upper hand for once and decided he was going to watch the angel squirm. He sat in his office as he watched his henchmen arrange the remaining items he needed for his plan via camera. After tonight, no one would talk down to him, no one would use him as their pawn. After tonight he would not slink in the shadows and wait around for scraps. The king gathered himself and popped the dust off of his favorite blazer. He had one last item to collect to complete his plan and this one he would be collecting himself.

Castiel fought the best he could against his restraints. He didn't care how much it hurt when the shackles cut into his wrist and ankles. He needed to escape, before Crowley could do whatever he was planning to do.

"Leaving so soon?" A familiar voice echoed across the room. "Or should I say, trying to leave so soon?" Crowley joked.

"Crowley, if you do not release me."

"What Castiel? We all know you're balls deep in high water with not a raft to float on. Who's going to save you? Who even knows you're here?" Crowley walked into view.

Castiel turned best he could to avert his eyes. He knew Crowley was right, he was told to meet him in secret. No one knew he was here, no one even knew he was missing. So all Castiel could do has lay there and glare and try to put on a brave show. He would not let Crowley see him defeated.

"Now, now that that angelic spirit of yours has been broken, I will do you the honor of telling you my plan."

Castiel focused only on Crowley this time, as the king rolled his eyes.

"What? No witty comeback about how cliché it is for a villain to reveal his plan?" Crowley acted disappointed.

"Crowley." Castiel bunched up his face as he growled his name out in the most venomous way possible.

"Alright, alright, no need to bust an artery. I've summoned you here tonight because you are just one part of many that I need to complete my plan." Crowley paused for a response, but there was none. He had Castiel's full attention. "Good. You see I've grown tired of the Winchester way. The I'm going to sacrifice it all no matter what, who, whatever the cost way. Surely you know by now, that once the Winchester 'fix' something, some new badder evil will take its place. It's like a vicious cycle." Crowley leaned against a metal tray as he plucked a very sharp scalpel off the silver surface. "And you know I'm not one to throw all my chips into one bag." He paused and Castiel could see the waves and annoyance move across his face. "That's a bad investment." He perked up. "And you know I'm a man strictly of business. Now I could wait for your little Winchesters to clean up their mess, but there's no telling what will happen to me. Amara is getting stronger day by day and she may very well best the boys." Crowley placed the scalpel down on the tray. "Who's to say, why take the risk. That's why I have devised a plan that will save all our hinds. Using the power from the demon tablet, I'm going to give myself the power of an arch angel and become the true King of Hell."

Castiel's eyes dilated as he searched his mind. How could Crowley have the demon tablet? He was sure Metatron had it. "H-How?" Castiel cried out.

Crowley smiled. "I just had a little talk with the scribe and he was happy to help me out with my little plan, well I shouldn't say happy. Forced is the better word, but who's complaining."

"I know Metatron, he would never help you." Castiel hissed.

Crowley nodded and stood, pretending to look conflicted. "Hmmm, I'd agree, if he were still an angel, but he's human now or was." Crowley chuckled lightly to himself. "Or maybe he should tell you himself."

Castiel looked around best he could, then turned to Crowley. He knew Metatron hated demons more than anything, it was unlikely that he would help Crowley. After all he himself had been fooled many times by him before.

Crowley reached behind him and pulled out a large jar. In it was the preserved head of Metatron. Castiel gasped in shock, he was rendered speechless. Crowley held the jar to his ear. "What's that Metty? You want me to continue? You sure? Okay, if you insist." Crowley sympathetically placed the jar beside him. "You see, my boys ran across your friend here and you wouldn't believe, he was just on his way to hide the demon tablet. Well of course we are always happy to help an old friend. So we, for the lack of a better word, offered to help him. Now I know, he's not the most honest angel in the sea, but since he's now human, there's nothing a little magic can't do to help."

"What did you do?" Castiel growled.

"I called my mother of course. Or hunted her down, let's forget about all the small details, but I offered her a deal. If she provided me with a spell that prevents humans from lying and I'd let her live. See I'm a compassionate man." Crowley smiled. "So ever time that double timing blood sucker lies I get to peel away an inch of his skin and long story short, I got what I needed from him." Crowley flashed the translations before Castiel's eyes. "Now with in the demon tablet there is a spell to give me the powers of an arch angel, of course it's overly complicated, but I have free hands to spare. I just need six ingredients; one virgin human male, one virgin human female, one plant of the rare sea. That one was hard to get. One new moon born calf, the blood of a year old baby and ah yes, one pair of angel wings."

Castiel faced turned from anger to fear. He pulled tightly against his restraints in protest.

"Now don't be like that, with this new power I going to kill Amara before she reaches her true potential and save the world. And you'll be glad to know that I won't be raging some fruitless war to take over of the world. Why rule the world when you can profit off the endless amount of souls found on it." Crowley rolled his eyes back as his dreams inched closer and closer in his mind.

"They'll never let you get away with it." Castiel growled.

Crowley turned and glared at the angel. "They will have no idea what I've done." Crowley stood and turned his back to Castiel. "Now, let's seen how should we remove those wings? I know the pesky little things are there. Luckily the demon tablet also tells how to reveal them." Crowley nodded to someone behind Castiel. Two demons pried open Castiel's mouth and forced a thick viscous liquid down his throat. The taste was overwhelming and made Castiel sick to his stomach. His vision blurred for a second as he could fell the air change around the room. He moved his back and from it he could fell his wings spread into the air. Castiel growled and fought against the demons, smacking his wings into their bodies, sending them flying into the walls.

"Settle down!" Crowley reached for his cattle prong and sent an unhuman amount of electricity through Castiel's body.

Castiel cried out and whimpered as his body convulsed. When Crowley pulled away, Castiel had nor the strength or will to move. He could barely talk as foam bubbled from his mouth. He only blinked to keep from passing out.

"Now, that's better." Crowley grinned. He picked up two instruments and placed them in front of Castiel's view. "You have a choice, swift and painless or long and excruciating?" Crowley placed a hand to his ear as Castiel frothed at the mouth. "Long and excruciating? Alright, your choice not mind." Crowley shrugged as he grinned and picked up a jagged rusty blade and dug it into Castiel's back.

* * *

Dean picked up his phone and considered calling Castiel. He was coming up empty on the hunt for Amara and he could use someone to vent to. He and Sam sent Castiel away for some fresh air only days before and they haven't heard from him since, which was not uncommon. So there was no cause for concern. Dean unlocked his phone and scrolled through his contacts, stopping at Cas' name. He went to click on it but stopped and relocked his phone. He didn't need to bother Castiel with his whining. Instead he was going to do what any other normal man would do when their mind was troubled. Drown his woes in beer. He got up and walked to the kitchen to grab a cold one. He finished it quick and decided Netflix and beer was a better way to spend his night. Sam was in stretched out in the den on the couch reading, through it looked like he was doing more dosing than reading. Dean paused and chuckled. He walked behind his brother quietly and touched a cold beer to his brother's cheek, startling Sam awake.

"Beer?" Dean smirked.

Sam only glared at him and declined.

Dean shrugged before grabbing the HDMI cable for the new TV they had bought from the second hand shop. "Hungry?"

Sam yarned and nodded as he stretched on the couch. "Chinese or American?"

"You're call, I'm picking the movie this time!" Dean shouted as he watched Sam walk into the kitchen. Dean didn't want to spend his evening watching another depression movie, he was already in a pissy mood.

"I'm ordering Chinese!" Sam shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah." Dean waved into the air as he hooked up their computer to their new TV. He was starting to get in a better mood. He was kind of bummed Castiel couldn't be here to chill with them, but Dean had plenty of time to show Castiel their new TV when he got back. "Got it!" Dean did a little happy dance.

"Wow Dean." Sam teased his brother as he leaned against the doorframe between sips of water.

* * *

Castiel laid spread across the table in a pool of his own blood. Hurt, but still alive he let his breath move out of control as his mind tried to recede into depths of unconsciousness. Sadly, Crowley had been especially sadistic and did not let Castiel miss a moment of his torture. His ears rang from his screams and his voice was horse and faded. He only had enough energy to breath. Crowley's men who stood guard in the dungeon had not witnessed this level of brutality from their king, but he certainly earned their respect. Crowley looked at his blood covered hands, the amount of blood not phasing him at all. He picked up Cas' dress shirt from the floor and whipped his hands, before tossing it to the side.

"Boys." Crowley nodded to the car sized dark brown wigs neatly placed on the floor.

The demons jerked to attention and were quick to gather up the wings gently from the floor. Both did not want to piss of their king, they didn't want to be on the receiving end of his anger if they lingered. They left and prepared the wings for the ritual. Crowley walked the room, gathering his tools and taking them to the sink. He washed them and neatly put them away. He dried his hands and turned to Castiel. He felt nothing absolutely nothing as he stared at the withering mess before him. He sighed at all the trouble it would be to clean it up, but he already did his part, his goons could take care of the rest of it. He walked over to a drawer and pulled out his angel blade and looked at his reflection.

"Hmmmm, not bad. Not too messy." He brushed a father off his blazer. "I must thank you, for all your help Castiel." Crowley twirled the point of the blade on the tip of his finger. "But your services are no longer needed." He sat next to Castiel on the table and placed the point of the blade right over his heart. "I'm going to save you the trouble and end you now, because we all know how long your lifespan will be in the company of those Winchesters." Crowley whispered into the angel's ear. Castiel hadn't the energy to protest as he felt the scorch of the blade being sled through his back and through his heart. His death was quick; Crowley shielded his eyes as Castiel's grace faded into the air. He stood, half amusement. "Hmp." He muttered to himself as he stood and flicked the lights off in the dungeon, leaving Castiel's lifeless vessel impaled on the table.

Crowley didn't waste a moment of his time. He headed straight to his quarters and prepared himself for the ceremony. His blood rushed with the desire to rule and be feared and respected by all. He was tired of being second or third best, he got to where he was by being patient and calculated, always careful to think of a plan so that he would wide up on top. He out lived the Devil and his strongest minions, The Queen of Hell, and every other disaster that shook the planet, but only by the mercy of others and mercy he showed to others was he still here. He wanted to be the game changer not the brick, he wanted to have the power to raise an army if he needed to and defend himself from all threats, be that Winchester or whoever else. He tightened his slate colored tight and popped his blazer. He was ready to re-claim his throne.

Deep within the pits of hells hundreds of demons gathered to watch the rebirth of their king. Many had lost faith in him and their numbers were dangerous low. Most were doubtful this new transformation would provide them with a strong leader, but word was spreading fast that he cut off the wings of an angel himself and new faith was building around him. All gathered below the candle lit alter as the items were laid out piece by piece. The demons chatted amongst themselves in anticipation, standing on their tippy toes to try and get a better look at the table. All drew quiet when Crowley entered the room. No one dared to speak out or even move in the presence of their king. Crowley grinned with confidence, the effect he had on everyone already was pleasing to his sight. His two right hand men, Jake and Max gathered beside him, ready at any moment to carry out Crowley's will. Crowley looked down at the crowd with supremacy.

"Tonight! I cast off the shell of a weaker man and reclaim my place as rightful leader of hell. Follow me and your path with be riddled with reward, disobey me and suffer my wrath. I will promise as I've always have to look after my own and user in a new world of opportunity for all!" He clenched his fist. The crowd nodded and cheered, they were charged with energy from their king. They had not seen him this confident in a very long time and they were desperate for reassurance. "Let it be known that Crowley the king of hell is dead! And Lord Crowley the King of Hell has been born in his place!" Crowley motioned for Jake and Max to start the ritual. They covered Crowley with the fresh blood of the virgin man and woman and fed him the blood of the first year infant. They smeared his face with the leaves of the sea plant and flesh of the new moon born cow, all doing this as they chanted. Crowley closed his eyes as he felt his stomach start to churn. He felt a wave of dizziness, but he stood his ground. Lastly he was sprinkled with the ashes of the freshly cut angel wings.

 _Miscere est renovent miscere sed ad conterendum erit coniuncta est nasci denuo_ _!_

Both demons said in unison and from Crowley's body erupted a fountain of blood. It spewed from his mouth thirty feet into the air, leaving only a colorless empty shell. Jake and Max jumped back, as the crowd watched closely. Crowley did not move for many minutes, before a faint light started to build up in his chest. His head snapped back as he released an unearthly yell. His body sprung back to life, the color in his cheeks returned as a world wind of energy surged around him, so powerful it evaporated all who darned not to take cover. Behind the tornado of power and energy was heard a thunderous growl. All the demons cowered and covered their heads. The dust and electricity disappeared, revealing a brand new Crowley, clad in a brand new all black suit, with fiery amber eyes and golden blonde hair. The king reborn moved his eyes over the crowd, he could feel every single demon in the hall. He fed off the sweet aroma of their energy. It was like he was seeing hell again for the first time. He turned immediately to his right. He glanced down at Jake, who was cowering at his feet. Crowley turned to his left and found Max in a similar position. He grinned.

"Yes, this will do."

Crowley stretched out his arms and summoned an unknown power within him. In the air he lifted Jake and Max and closed his eyes. The henchmen hovered in the air for only a second before the air around them thickened and they transformed into hellish monsters of the night. Their bodies twisted and contorted into the shape of a human/hellhound hybrid, with long razor sharp claws and teeth. When the transformation was complete they were mere shadows of their old selves. Crowley released them and the two fell to the ground, landing on their feet. The creatures stood up and growled furiously through the hall.

"Now, That's better!" Crowley turned to his followers. "I am nothing if not a man of my word." Crowley drew from the walls many tortured souls and transformed them into demons. He created over a hundred in less than ten minutes. He restored the strength of all of his followers, filling everyone with a new sense of purpose. "I will make hell great again!" Crowley howled into the air. "Follow me and you will survive!" The crowd exploded with cheers, for the first time in a long time hell was getting back to full strength. "But first." Crowley placed one finger to his lips, silencing ever demon in the room. "We have a little whiny bitch to deal with."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been over a week since Dean heard from Castiel. He wasn't worried at first and played it cool whenever Sam asked, but inside a pit was growing in his stomach. It wasn't completely unnatural for Castiel to disappear for weeks on end, but Dean still expected his angel friend to come running when he called; and as painful as it was to admit Dean had been calling a lot. He tried hard to focus on the search, but his mind wouldn't let him, spinning restlessly day and night worrying about Cas. Dean made sure Castiel was at one hundred percent before he sent him out to search on his own, but Dean was worried that all that fighting against Rowena's spell had left him open to other vulnerabilities. It didn't help that him and his brother were turning up empty at every turn. He was relieved that Amara wasn't with Crowley anymore, but her being in the wind made things seem a lot worse. Sam could even sense his brother's uneasiness. Dean was even less patient than he usually was. Sam thought it was a good idea to pick up a case and get some fresh air. He found one while searching for Amara. It was a long drive, which could do them both some good.

"Hey, we got a case." Same slapped a newspaper in front of his brother.

"Case? What?" Dean snapped out of his day dream. He squinted at an article circled in red at the bottom of the page. "Three girls go missing? Where's the case?" Dean had that doubtful look in his eyes.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Keep reading."

Dean sighed and muttered something under his breath and continued the read. "Three girls go missing, blah blah blah, found with all their blood drained from their bodies. Hmm." Dean took a quick sip from his coffee. "Could be something." And tossed the paper to the side.

"Could be?" Sam said genuinely shocked at his brother's reaction. "Ah, that reeks vamps all over."

Dean turned his back to his brother. "There are other hunters out there."

"Other hunters?" Sam was getting frustrated. "Dean, we're no closer to finding Amara than we were when we started. We need some fresh air." Dean shook his head and joked under his breath between sips. "Dean, we need to clear our heads, we're not making any head way staying in the bunker. The case is in Maryland, it'd be a good drive and an easy case."

Dean hated to agree but he could fill the veins on his head throbbing from cabin fever. Sam was right, they haven't worked a case in a while and lord knows Dean could use the air. Dean reached in his pocket and checked his phone in secret. No new texts or calls. Dean sighed and accepted Sam's offer.

"Good, I'll get packing." Sam smiled as he left. He glanced back at Dean, who seemed focused on his phone, staring wistfully at the screen. Sam furrowed his brow, he wondered how much each of them could take before they both completely broke down. It was a lonely and extremely tough job saving the world from themselves all the time.

The drive from Kansas to Maryland wasn't as bad as Dean thought. It took about two days and they even got to stop at their favorite dive bar in Indiana. Dean needed the fresh air, he forgot how relaxing it was to bury himself in a case to fend off stress. Usually it was Dean who suggested working cases to pass the time, but he was grateful Sam brought it up. They were only about four hours from the town where the girls were found and much to their relief there had been no other reported disappearances. Dean glanced over at his sleeping brother, it was late morning, but a beautiful day. Dean loved those cool summer mornings, he enjoyed the breeze on his face and neck as he drove his Baby down the road. It was a nice distraction. He stopped at service station for a quick fill up and got out the car and stretched. The weather was perfect. He smiled and checked his phone. He wasn't as unnerved as he was back at the bunker, but he sent Castiel a quick text anyways so he would know where to pop in if he needed to. Sam was half asleep, so Dean took his time. He went into the convenient store, thinking his time to pick out the snacks he wanted. He smiled at the clerk girl as he picked up somethings for Sam. When he checked out he flirted with her, his ego getting a boost from being able to make a girl blush despite his skills being a little rusty. He thanked her and heading back to the car. He was finally starting to feel like his old self again.

They found a relatively nice motel five minutes outside of town. The prices were low to encourage people to stay during their mid-summer travels, which Sam and Dean greatly appreciated. They suited up, posing as FBI agents, and headed straight for the police station. The town was beautiful, mid-size, but still small enough where people knew each other. They entered the station and flashed their badges. The clerk at the desk glanced over them casually and sent them back to the chief's office. Even though this case was open book Sam still had a weird feeling about it. He wondered if these killings had anything to do with Amara. Monster cases were down since The Darkness was released. He wondered if they were regrouping to deal with the darkness, like the Nachzehrer. Sam nudged Dean and nodded in the direction of a small group of detectives talking over a case board.

One of the officers's looked up. "Agents." He waved and shook the boy's hands. "I'm Lieutenant Tom Giddleston, I'm heading this case while Captain Casey May is on maternal leave."

Dean reached out and shook the man's hand. He could tell this was his first big case despite his title. He nodded and introduced himself and his brother. "I'm Agent David Shore and this is my partner Dmitri Adams."

Lieutenant Giddleston sighed in relief. "Thanks for coming, we've really hit a wall."

Introductions were quick as the Lieutenant caught Sam and Dean up with everything they've found. Each of the girls were found in the same area, he pointed to a wooded area not too far outside of town. The suspects made no attempt to hide the bodies and there were no signs of sexual assault, the only thing that through off the officers was the missing blood. With age ranges from eighteen to nineteen, the officers suspected the girls might have gotten involved with a cult. Sam ordered copies of all their findings and reassured them that they would look into it. Dean commented that it was their specialty to deal with freak cases like this, which put the Lieutenant immediately at ease. They left, leaving their card at the desk and told them to call if something popped up. They wanted to do a little field work alone to try and get a closer look at the dump sites.

"Classic vamps." Sam shook his head as he looked at the crime scene photos. He figured it was a bunch of newborns, because older packs were a lot more discreet. They needed to find their nest and end this quick before more people got hurt.

They parked on the side of the road, the area had been taped off to prevent others from tampering with it. Dean got out and looked around. It was the perfect location to build a nest, the woods were thick and the location was secluded. He pulled out his phone and checked his messages and tucked it back into his pocket. Sam waved to him and showed him a pile of freshly opened cans of beer that were off to the side of a recently walked path. They knew the vamps couldn't be far. So they decided to check it out, they went back to the impala to get their knives. If they were lucky the vamps would be resting and they could take care of it right then and there. Going into the woods, even during day time was risky and though they had the upper hand in experience, dealing with freshly turned vampires gave them unspeakable strength and speed. Sam and Dean followed close behind each other, following the path of broken twigs and low lying branches. Sam stopped; he could hear the faint sound of people talking in the distance. He turned to Dean, who also heard them. Dean and Sam separated to get a closer look; they didn't want to blow their cover. Having the advantage of surprise was crucial in vampire hunting. Dean carefully walked through a patch of bushes, careful not to make too much noise. He crouched down when he saw bodies moving. There were at least three women, very young and topless, drinking beer and caring on. From where he was hiding he could hear them and judging on how much they bragged about the killings he could tell they were freshly turned. Dean spotted Sam from across the clearing and both of the brothers counted down silently in their heads before charging. Bringing down the vampires was easier than they thought. The girls put up a good fight, but were easily slain due to their own arrogance and inexperience. It was easy to find the nest, the vampires were very sloppy, leaving trash everywhere.

Sam didn't flinch as he dragged the bodies to a pit to burn them. Dean looked to see if there was any evidence of any other vampires. There had to be a leader of some kind that was turning people and he doubted it was just the girls alone. He paused when he found a pair of men's boxers. Dean showed his brother.

"You think he's the one who turned the girls?" Sam wiped his hands clean.

"Probably." Dean flicked the underwear off a stick onto the ground.

"You think it's the head vamp?"

"Not likely, probably just same newly turned kid." Dean was grunted, as he wiped the dirt from his jacket.

"Dean, if he comes back and finds the rest of his family killed, he's going to run." Sam was right, but it looked like it wouldn't take them long to find the head vampire. Dean showed Sam a flyer for a party that was taking place across town.

The boys cleaned the nest best they could to hide the fact that the other girls had been slain. They were betting that the head vamp would be at the party so they could end this. The brothers were fortunate for the vampire's juvenile behavior, because they now had a picture of the head vamp, which they found on one of the girls phones. Their biggest worry was finding the vampire who turned the first kid. If he was still around, he could be turning more people as they speak. Back at the station Sam and Dean reported to the Lieutenant, that they suspected it to be a cult and that they needed to return to their main office to finish the case. They reassured Lieutenant Giddleston that they would take care of it, much to his relief, who would be happier if this whole thing would just go away. The party where the lead vamp was supposed to be wasn't until night fall so Dean and Sam prepared, they weren't sure how many other turned vampires were going to be there so they needed to plan for the worst.

Sam cleaned his knife as he relaxed in the motel. "Hey, have you heard from Cas?" Sam said out of nowhere.

"Nope." Dean turned and finished cleaning his gun, he put on an act, but he couldn't fool himself. He hadn't heard from Cas in a while and he wasn't sure why it was bothering him so much. He didn't understand why all of a sudden he had this anxiety. It wasn't like it was abnormal for Cas to be gone for weeks on end, but there was something in the pit of his stomach that said there was something wrong. "I'm sure he's fine."

Sam nodded with a concerned look on his face, trusting Dean's resolve. Besides they had more pressing matters to deal with. They were gearing up to leave the motel a little after ten. Dean waited for Sam outside the motel. He flipped through his phone for unseen text messages or voice mails. He clicked on Cas' name under his contacts and waited patiently in the cool summer air for him to pick up. After about five rings the call went to voice mail.

"Hey buddy, it's Dean. Just checking in. Give us a call, alright." Dean hit the end button. He felt like a child calling Cas so many times, he'd only been gone for two weeks. Hardly anything to worry about, or at least that's what he told himself. He sighed and put his phone back in his pocket, he needed to stop worrying. Sam walked out a minute later and Dean hoped in the front seat and unlocked the door. Dean cleared his mind of his anxious thoughts, because he needed to be on his game, they had a job to do.

The party was at an old factory turned club. It was big and crowded but not flashy and stuck-up like the ones in the city. If it wasn't for the music, Dean might actually have liked the place. They boys searched the crowd, bumping and pushing through a sea of drunken kids. Sam spotted the vamp across the room, it looked like he was hitting on a girl that clearly wasn't interested. He forced himself on her and after being clearly rejected pulled her into a hallway. Sam glared and turned to Dean who had seen what happened too. In an office, turned makeshift lounge, the vamp was kissing and forcing himself on the girl. Sam growled and snatched the vamp of the girl and tossed him to the floor. The girl thanked him before running out of the room. Dean let her pass before closing the door.

"Well well well, look what we got here." Dean circled the vamp, just itching to slice him into pieces. "Some rejected punk kid who doesn't have decent enough game to get laid." Dean stared him down with the fury of thirty-two years of uncontrollable rage.

The vamp backed into a corner, but he wasn't finished yet. He grinned, then laughed, catching the boys off guard. "You know who I am?" The vamp flashed his fangs. "The shit people dream about at night, I eat blood bags like you for breakfast."

Sam was quick to knock that grin off his face. He lunged forward and grabbed the vamp by his shirt and slammed him into the wall. Sam wasn't in the mood to chat with some punk kid, he wanted answers. "Save it." Sam hissed as he pressed his blade to the kid's neck drawing blood. "Who turned you?" The kid wiggled in his grip, his mind too cluttered with fear to respond. The look in Sam's eyes said that he was way in over his head but the vamp still tried to hold his ground.

"What. What you going to do, I-I got a pack here, a-and they'll rip you to shreds."

Dean wasn't impressed with the kid's weak threat and stepped closer to Sam. "That's what you do? Let your little girlfriends do all the work?" Dean slammed the kid's head against the wall and threw him to the ground. He jumped on the kid and started beating on him with his bare hands.

"Dean! Dean! We need him alive!" Sam pulled on Dean's arm. Dean cursed, grabbing tightly to the boy's shirt. "I'm not going to ask you again, who turned you?" Sam said, holding his blade right above the kid's head.

"Some vamp! Some guy talking about needing to build an army." The vampire squirmed.

"Where is he!" Dean shouted.

"I don't know man, he skipped town after he turned me, I swear!"

Dean looked at Sam and boys silently agreed that the kid had no more useful information to tell, before slaying him on the floor. Dean made quick work of discarding the body, he didn't need people coming in and asking questions. Sam waited for him back at the car. He was right this did have something to do with the darkness. It seemed like monsters all around the world were making armies and what's worse they seemed to be very careless about it.

"Dean." Sam stood up, pulling himself off the side of the car. Though the case was easy, Sam was tired as hell and eager to get back to the motel for some shut eye.

"Hey." Dean pulled his keys from his pocket just as his phone buzzed. He pulled both from his pocket and checked his messages. "Hey it's a text from Cas." Dean said enthusiastically.

"What's it say?" Sam walked closer.

"Let's see." He unlocked his phone, feeling relieved to finally hear from his friend. "It's an address, looks like he's got something. He wants us to meet him at a motel in Virginia."

"Did he say why?" Sam questioned, if it were that important Cas usually popped in.

"Room 209. He said it was urgent." Dean looked at his brother. Sam nodded and got in the car, followed by Dean. Whatever was going on he didn't want to waste any time. Cas needed him **.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean drove all night, while Sam slept quietly next to him. He was beyond relieved when he heard from his friend. He had to tone down his excitement in front of Sam, because he was embarrassed from the childish feelings he was having. He felt all his worrying was for nothing and was eager to see what Castiel had found. The address turned out to be a sleazy old motel in the western part of Virginia. Dean wondered why Cas would get a room here. Sam woke as soon as they pulled into the parking lot. The place looked abandoned and they would have assumed so if it hadn't been for the faded vacancy sign in the office window. The brothers stepped out of the car and immediately felt that something was off. It was eerily quiet, not a soul in sight. No manager or cleaning staff, not a single customer. Dean counted the cars in the parking lot, there were five. Some old some new, but the place was a ghost town. Sam asked about the room number and Dean pointed and headed to room 209. The complex had a pretty basic lay out, nothing fancy. Castiel's room was in the furthest back of the two buildings in the back facing away from the road. Dean started to feel more and more anxious as they approached. Sam continued to look for people or even an open room implying staff was inside, there were none, it wasn't a good sign. They reached the room, Dean knocked on the door, but there wasn't an answer. He looked back at Sam, who matched his look of concern, not sure rather to wait or dive right in. Sam shrugged and Dean reached for the door and opened it.

Dean peaked in and was horrified when he saw the room, it was a total mess. The TV was on and bed was unmade, the whole place looked disheveled. The lamp was knocked over, the phone was on the floor, the end table tipped to its side. There was no doubt something big went down here. Sam searched the room for clues, while Dean checked the closet and bathroom. Before Dean could reach the bathroom he saw a sole of a shoe. He walked towards it and turned the corner. It was Castiel. He was dead, lying lifelessly in a blood of his own blood. Dean fell to his knees in denial, checking for a pulse, calling out his name. When Sam heard his panic he came rushing over. He was deeply shocked by the scene he saw before him. He watched as Dean kept checking and calling out Castiel's name. He looked at Sam with this fleeting look of sorrow in his eyes. Dropping his head as the slow realization that his longtime friend was gone and there was nothing he could have done to save him. Dean hollered and punched the carpet, until his knuckles turned blue. Fighting hard to swallow his tears, but the pit in his stomach was bubbling and threating to explode. Sam ran his fingers threw his hair, walking away from the grizzly scene. He tore through the room for answers, anything. He found on the bed Castiel's angel blade, covered in blood. Enraged he flung the blade from the bed, revealing something dark red. He squinted and picked up a small dress, one that looked strikingly similar to the one Amara wore. He looked around the room again, this time with a new prospective. What if this wasn't Castiel's room? What if this was Amara's? Sam looked at the dresser and found a hair brush, he found a broken necklace and the then a pair of little black dress shoes. Sam snatched up the items and showed them to Dean, before something else caught his eye.

Dean gave up fighting and let his pain pour out of him. His tears soaked his checks, as his nose ran uncontrollably. His face bunched up, making the ugliness expression you'd ever seen, but he didn't care. He reached down slowly and lifted Castiel's body from the floor, holding him close to his chest in tight embrace. He tears fell onto Cas' trench coat, leaving wet stains around the neck. He wept into his friend's collar, whispering apologies that would never be heard. He swore he would find the person responsible for this and make them pay with every fiber in their body. "I'm sorry Castiel." Was the last thing he whispered as he wiped the strands of hair from Castiel's face. The peaceful look on his face was all the comfort he got, knowing his friend was no longer suffering.

Sam turned the corner. "Dean. I think I know who did this." Dean turned and looked at his brother with a wrathful look. "And I think I know where she's heading." Sam opened a flyer of the Historic Williamsburg, VA.

* * *

Hell has no fury like a hunter's scorn. Despite Sam's protest of making a plan or waiting till their head's cooled off, Dean rushed into the situation like he always did. Sam couldn't blame him, he was just as pissed. He thought of Castiel like a brother, but he couldn't help but think it was a trap. Dean however was ready to put it all on the line. He let her off easy the first couple of times because he was mesmerized by her, but there was no feeling of wonder, not an ounce of mercy left in his body. She had taken someone very important from him and from the pit of his soul there was no compassion that could save her now. Sam didn't interfere even after Dean wrapped Castiel up and placed him in the trunk of the car. Dean didn't want to bury his friend so far away, he wanted him close. He clinched the leather of the steering wheel as he tore down the highway. Amara was going to pay, even if it costed him his life.

They arrived in Williamsburg, it was partly cloudy and late in the evening. They booked a room at the first motel they could find. Sam had finally convinced Dean to come up with a game plan. Dean didn't like the idea, but he had no other choice, Sam was right. If they were going to do this, they needed to be smart. Dean left the room in a fit and Sam let him, his brother needed his space and so did Sam. The sun was setting as Dean took a walk down the sidewalk. He stared at no one as he walked without purpose down the pavement. People's smiles and cheerful laughter annoyed him, it taunted the dejected feelings he had inside of him. He stopped when he reached the edge and watched the golden sun set. Its dull radiated shine reminded him of the faded glow on Castiel's face. The expression of a man who has many times lost but spirit was never broken. He sniffled and spit and turned back. He cleared his mind and focused on the game plan, pouring all his energy into this one last stand.

Sam and Dean knew very little about how to kill Amara, but they know how to kill a lot of other creatures. They were counting on the idea that Amara wouldn't be at full strength and hoping to catch her off guard and waste her before she got too strong. Sam checked their inventory on holy oil, while dean loaded and cleaned the guns. They worked quickly through the night so they wouldn't miss her before she skipped town. Finishing up, they headed into town at first light. They searched high and low, a search that seemed fruitless, but gave Dean something to focus on other than his grief. It was summer and the town was packed with people, it was nearly impossible to find her, knowing that they had no idea what she looked like or if she transformed at all, but they had to try. The sun was setting and the day was coming to a close and Dean was hot with frustration. They were making no progress. The crowds were thinning and Dean couldn't help but feel disappointed. He turned and cursed under his breath, irritated at the fact that they had wasted an entire day running around chasing a ghost. He wasn't even sure if she was still in town. Just as he was about to give up, he saw a face in the crowd that sent chills down his spine. Their eyes met and time slowed down as she flowed by with a wicked grin on her face. She blinked and disappeared into the crowd and that's when Dean knew. He waved to Sam, who did not see her, but saw where Dean was pointing, the museum. Dean weaved through crowd to reach the museum, with Sam not far behind. It was still open, but not many guest inside. He searched every face until he saw her passing unhindered through the crowd. Her smiles taunted him and mocked his pain and anguish. Dean charged after her, chasing her through the endless exhibits, when finally he stopped when he saw her enter a part of the museum that was under construction. Sam was not far behind and then and there they formulated a plan. Without talking Dean went in first, it was dim and the artifacts were covered with white tarp. The walls were bare, with only shadows to decorate them. Dean moved causally about twisting and moving around the objects. "Boo!" He jerked around, Amara caught him off guard. She lifted her hand and flung him into a statue.

"Wow, how dumb are you." Amara laughed. As she walked towards him she did not see Sam behind her. Before she could make a move he doused her with holy oil, lit a match and set her on fire. Her body erupted in flames as she screamed bloody Mary. Her flesh quickly burned and melted off at a speed much faster than a normal fire. Her beautiful brown hair turned black as the flames shifted wildly from orange to yellow. Dean and Sam covered their eyes as she floundered about. She stumbled and rolled, and collapsed to the ground, as the flames finished when her life force faded out and for a moment Sam and Dean thought they had won. From her corpse a devious laugh emerged. Her dark sickly cackle rattled Sam and Dean to the bone. Her body lifted, disfigured and burnt as she laughed hysterically into the darkness. Sam and Dean were horrified as they watched her slowly heal. She conjured the power from the souls she had eaten and healed her broken skin and smoldered flesh. The process took a matter of minutes and the teen Amara was reborn, fully nude and thriving before them. "Ah Ah Ah." She waved her finger and in one flick snapped Dean's arm in half. He hollered and buckled to the ground, while Sam watched hopelessly, frozen in fear. She turned to Sam eager to return the favor, when suddenly the ground started to shake.

The ground rattled and shook, knocking objects to the floor. The lights flickered as the ground split in two, bursting with flames and fire. Everyone in the room shielded their eyes. From the smoke and ashes rose a figure. "Holy boys." Dean and Sam immediately knew who it was. "Sorry for the flashy intro, but what can a say, go big or go home. Amara." Crowley greeted, stepping from the flames. His power level was off the chart, it was nothing like the dwindling flame when she met him the first time. She backed up, knowing she did not have enough power to take him. Crowley could sense this and grinned. "I believe we have a bit of unfinished business to attend to."

"Crowley-

It was the last word she muttered as he lunged forward and drove his hand through her chest, taking with it her beating heart. He savored how it still pulsed as he ripped it back out of her chest again. She watched all blurry eyed unable to speak. "This will do." Crowley stared amusingly at the dying organ, right before crushing it with his bare hands. His blood rushed as he blasted her body into a million bits with one shot from his hands, decorating the walls with his very own special kind of art. "Perfect, no better place for a relic than a museum." Crowley turned to the boys. Sam was crouched over his brother, who was holding onto his arm to minimize the pain. "Oh stop it's just a scratch. Boys!" Crowley snapped his fingers as Jake and Max appeared beside him, growling and hissing and hungry for their next meal. Sam and Dean prepared for the worst, as Crowley walked towards them. He pasted them and stopped at the foot of the gapping hole. "There's a new king in town and he's not going to take any of your shit any longer! Now, I've down you two twits and the rest of this moron infested planet a favor." He pointed to the bits of Amara all over the walls. "Be grateful."

"H-how!?" Sam's voice cracked as he spoke out.

"How you say?" Crowley laughed, pretending to be more excited than he was. "None of your fucking business, that's how." He temper matched the flames erupted from the pit. "However I will tell you this." He face turned serious. "I am the new king of hell, back, better, and new and improved, and I won't have you two nitwits running around destroying the world in your little suicide missions of love. In this world there cannot be peace without balance, light without dark, day without night. Too much of either can tip the world into turmoil and I for one am tired of cleaning up your little messes. So I'm going to say this once. I have no plans of going on some fruitless crusades to rule this rock, I have no attention for fighting the idiots with wings. I have one job and one job only, to make my deals and collect my souls. You cross me and you die. Oh and thank you for weakening Amara for me, not like she would have been much of a challenge, but I appreciate your participation in my little plan."

"Plan?" Sam looked very confused.

"Yes. You honestly think that you happened stumbled upon her location on your own? Please. Don't take credit where credit is not due." Crowley petted Jake and Max." Yes, such good boys. It took them all but three days to track down that smelly brat." Sam and Dean were both at a loss for words. "Oh and one last thing, here." Crowley threw out a little black phone. "I don't need it anymore." Dean and Sam looked down at the phone and Dean immediately recognized what it was or rather who it belonged to.

"He played his part too." Crowley made a father appear from thin air and flicked it from his hand, sending it floating towards Dean. "His sacrifice will not be forgotten." With that Crowley walked into the fire as the hole sealed itself up leaving only disrupted rubble and dirt.

Dean pulled away from Sam and reached out to grab the feather. He held it tight, feeling like he'd completely failed his friend. He didn't fight the tears that were coming, but they couldn't stay there as Sam pulled him away.


	4. Chapter 4

One Year Later...

Dean rummaged around outside, sorting through various parts and pieces for his baby. It'd been a while since he'd come out and worked on the car and the day was nice. So he dragged himself out there. He bent down and tipped over parts while taking large sips off his beer. He'd been drinking all day, but that did nothing for the empty feeling growing inside of him. After Castiel's death, Dean stopped working, stopped feeling, stopped caring. He put on a good face for Sam, but even that was hard to maintain, because inside he was nothing but a hollowed out shell. He finished his beer and tossed it in the garbage. He stared at his baby with tired eyes, he was too emotionally drained to continue working on her. So he settled for having drinks beside her instead. Working on his fifth beer he sat down and grabbed the cap hanging on the back of the chair and put it over his face. He couldn't let Sam seeing him like this, so he grieved silently in the hot summer air.

The sun was setting when he woke. The dull glow of the once vibrate sun mirrored his mood as he stood and stretched. He cleaned up what he could and tossed the rest off to the side. He parked Baby in the garage, taking his time to make sure she was settled in before exiting the car. The memories with her were some of his best. He loved the ones with his dad and brother, driving all around the country hunting monsters and chasing ghost. He thought fondly about how many times he had wrecked her and put her back together again piece by piece, by hand. He thought of all the brotherly talks he and Sam shared and all the long drives he took without him.

He closed his eyes and kind of laughed, it was the first time he had smiled in a while and it felt weird but good. He remembered that time he and Cas went to that brothel. He could see that tilted face and confused gaze clear as day. Typical Castiel, one of the oldest beings in the universe, but yet he couldn't understand human behavior at all. Dean laughed and sat back in the seat of his car, he stared at the ceiling, and then to his side. He imagined Castiel beside him, looking out the window. Then their eyes would meet and Castiel would smile and go back to looking out the window. That was their entire relationship, a look and a smile. Dean grabbed the steering wheel tight. That was all he had was a passing memory, another notch to add to his belt and this time he knew Castiel wasn't coming back. Dean's grief overwhelmed him as his anger took over his heart. Lord knew he tried to bring Castiel back. He fought tooth and nail with Sam not to burn his body, because Dean couldn't let go. Castiel deserved better than that, they both did. He knew there was no fairy tale happy ending waiting at the end of this, but he was so exhausted from going through the same vicious cycle of gain and lost. What demon or witch had cursed his family for him to suffer so much? A man who has been to heaven, hell, and places you only dream about, how long does this man have to suffer. Dean was in tears, the salted water ran down his face and made him cold. Dean decided he'd had enough. This life was too much and at this point he didn't care where he wound up as long as the pain was gone. He thought of Sam, the only family he had left, the only person he had left. It was so selfish, he thought to think the thoughts he was having, but he needed to do this. For him peace lied on the other side. Dean rested his head on the seat and glanced at the glove compartment where he kept a spare gun. He blinked and the solution was clear. He reached for his gun, when he heard a flutter of wings behind him.

"Hello Dean." Dean jumped and wiped around. It was not Castiel and immediately he went into defense mode. He reached for his gun and wiped it out and pointed it at the intruder. "There is no need for that."

"Who the hell are you!?" Dean shouted, trigger ready.

"I am Magnus, I am an angel."

"I get that, what the hell do you want?" Dean didn't drop his weapon.

Magnus looked hurt, but he understood and changed his tone. "I know what you were about to do Dean and I know you deserve better." That struck a nerve with Dean and made him angry for being so vulnerable. With his weapon still pointed at Magnus he let the angel finish. "I have come with a better solution. I know a way, to help you, to bring back Castiel."

Dean lowered his gun, but not his guard. "Why the hell would you want to help me? I don't even know you." Dean raised his gun again. He was getting tired and Magnus could tell.

"Dean, heaven, the angels." Magnus adjusted his words, he wanted to be honest with him. He knew more lies would do nothing to help this situation. "I have noticed all you have done for heaven and the world and I know that you and your brother were put in situations for beyond what is expected of a normal human. I know the saying life is not far, but I also know the saying if you can do good, do it."

"Right, you're all full of shit." Dean hissed. "All I got out of this piss poor excuse for a life was more pain and suffering and lies. Nothing I did earned me nothing, but a bunch of heartache down the road. I don't care what you're selling, Cas ain't coming back, so you can get the fuck out of here."

Magnus was hurt, but his resolve was strong. He was truly grateful for all that the Winchester had done for them. God had not asked so much of a human, since the coming of his son and even though all the other angels would rather forget the Winchesters. Magnus, heaven's new leader would not stand by and let the only man to fight and die for heaven, earth, and hell die alone in a pit of sadness and sorrow. Magnus clinched his teeth. "Dean, I can not begin to tell you how much I appreciate all you have done. It would take me many many life times to pay you back for all that you and your brother have done for us and I understand your lost. We have all lost people in this bloody fight, but if there were something I could do to pay you back I would lay it on the table before you in an instant." Dean searched the angel's eyes. He could see his resolve and a part of him wanted to trust him, but there was a part of him that screamed no. How many times has he been on this road and how many times has it buried him deeper in the whole. Then he thought of Castiel, his partially lifted smile and soft blue eyes burned brightly in his memory and for a moment he would give anything to just see him again. To just hold him again, anything to erase the last memory he had of him. Tears once again force its way out of Dean's eyes as he lowered his gun.

"I'll do it."


	5. Chapter 5

Dean slept in. His heart was heavy with the words Magnus told him yesterday. Magnus had a spell, a forbidden spell that could bring Castiel back. The cost would be great, but Dean was willing to pay even though he was afraid. He knew he couldn't take another setback, his heart couldn't take it, but this was his one and only chance to find happiness. He wrapped his arms around his pillow and held it tight and thought of Sam. At least for his brother it was worth it. He didn't want to leave Sam like this, but really that was just a lie to mask that fact that he needed this. He needed his angel more than anything. He needed to let him know how much he cared. How gloomy if felt when he was away. These feelings he'd always pushed away, because there was no room for love in Dean's life. There was always someone to save, someone at risk, love didn't thrive in the Winchester life. It was always ripped away without a word.

Dean got up and got dressed a little after noon. He put a pot on to make coffee when he found a note from Sam. He was out on a case in Colorado for a hunter friend. Dean was actually relieved, he wasn't ready to see Sam or let Sam see him like this. He walked into the kitchen and slapped some cheese on some toast and put it in the oven. He fried himself some bologna and enjoyed a modest breakfast. After breakfast he straightened up and cleaned house. According to Magnus he needed three things to bring Castiel back, he needed Holy Blood, which Magnus would provide, he needed a part of his soul, and a vessel. In the basement, Dean stood over the deep freezer. He stared at the off white ice box covered in dirt and grime, knowing once opened there was no turning back. If he moved forward and this turned out to be trouble who knows what kind of hell would be released. He wondered briefly who he was doing this for as he had done many times when thinking about Sam or if Cas even wanted this. One thing he did know for sure, if this worked he would spend the rest of his life making it up to Cas. For not being there, for letting him be used, tortured, and left alone to die. Dean opened the freezer door and pulled out Castiel's frozen vessel, still dressed in the same clothes Dean found him in. He took one glance at Cas' icy face and grimaced. "I'm going to make this right Cas." Dean whispered as he pulled Castiel out.

Magnus returned later that night with all the tools he needed. Heaven was against it, but Magnus did not care. He had one last job to do here on Earth and that was to return the favor and set things right. Dean set Castiel up as instructed by Magnus, the process was risky and dangerous, and could even kill Dean, but they both knew the risk. Usually the spell would require both human and angel to be alive, as the true purpose of the spell was to shorten an angel's life span so they would be able to live a normal life with their human, but Magnus easily found a way around this. Before heaven went into turmoil Magnus was chief spell caster and specialized in battlefield defense and healing. He was one of a very few angels, that knew spells like this and had once used this forbidden spell to help a friend many many centuries ago.

Magnus explained to Dean the risk of preforming a spell like this, a part of Dean's soul would need to be extracted and combined with the minimal amount of grace left in Castiel's vessel. Then the rest would be left to them, planted in Dean's soul Castiel's grace would grow, but growth only depended on the condition of the angel's grace. If Castiel's did not possess to strength to live the spell would fail and both Dean and Castiel would die. That was the manger draw back of the spell, one could not live without the other.

Magnus reiterated this to Dean one last time, making it clear what was a stake. Dean stared at Castiel's face and did not falter in his answer. To Dean, there was no life without Castiel. He was the only friend he had left in this world. To Dean the choice was clear.

"Let's get this show on the road." Dean rolled up his sleeves.

Magnus nodded. He instructed Dean to remove his shirt and lie next to Castiel and with a wave of his hands removed Castiel's trench coat, blazer, tie, and dress shirt. Dean looked over at his ice body in despair as he saw the gaping hole in Castiel's chest. Right through the heart, he cursed Crowley under his breath.

"Focus, lay back and clear your mind. Focus only on the feelings you have for Castiel. The more positive the better." Magnus instructed as he walked over to Dean and sat next to him on the bed. "Close your eyes. Good." Magnus opened the jar of holy blood and drew symbols in Enochian on Dean and Castiel's forehead. "Hold still." Magnus moved between them and chanted loudly as he pushed his hand into Dean's chest. The pain was unbelievable as Dean squeezed his eyes shut and clinched his teeth, all the while trying to focus on Castiel. He focused on the first time he met him and how powerful and amazing he looked. He focused on every laugh, every smile, every hug. He balled up his fist as his body began to seize, it felt like someone was cutting his body in half. Searing pain flowed through ever vein and muscle in Dean's body as Magnus delicately cut Dean's soul in half. Magnus lifted his arm, holding a part of Dean's soul in his hands, he blessed it as he used his other hand to carve a hole into Castiel's chest. He placed the soul inside and sealed the hole, it would leave a mark. "Hold still." Magnus raised his hands above his head and chanted the final words of the spell and casted it onto the both of them.

Within seconds their bodies arched as the spelled surged through their veins. A powerful white light erupted from their bodies and blasted outward with enough force to throw Magnus off the bed. Their soul and grace combined in a circle around them as the connection forged in Dean's soul created a link to both of them. Dean's body locked up as a new rush of feelings and emotions flooded his body. He hollered into the air as feelings of fear and terror engulfed him, it was unbearable but somewhere in those feelings of lose and confusion he could feel Cas. It was indescribable but he could feel his grace flowing through him. Through the pain and fog he focused only on that connection.

* * *

Dean slowly opened his eyes hours later. He was tired and disorientated, and too weak to move. He grunted which alerted a being to move. Dean's eyes darted around the room to see who it was and into his view he saw Magnus standing over him.

"I am glad to see that you are finally awake." Magnus smiled.

"Yeah." Dean grunted. "What time is it?"

"It is two in the morning." Magnus pulled up a seat next to him. "Now, you may be feeling foreign emotions, this is a result of the spell. You and Castiel are not just connected by your soul, you are both one soul. Basic feelings such as happiness, sadness, fear, and anger can now be passed between you." Dean nodded as he tried to push away this building feeling of uneasiness. "Unfortunately your job is not done. The condition in which Castiel's grace is in is far from ideal and Castiel could very well reject the spell and if he does." Magnus paused, he didn't need to say it Dean already knew. "You can save Castiel by fighting for him, even now as he sleeps, he fights but he is trapped and weakened by his own mind. It is only by your will alone that he will survive." Magnus stood and walked away.

"Hey, wait." Dean muttered feeling vulnerable.

Magnus returned with a tray of food in his hands. "I will not leave you Dean, I will stay until Castiel is awake. Then I must return to heaven, even now I can feel they are getting anxious. I would also like to remind you, that when Castiel returns, he will no longer be an angel. He will be human."

"Got it." Dean lifted himself to an upright position and glanced over at Castiel. He was relieved to see that some life had returned to his once cold and lifeless face. His cheeks were soft red and the two holes in his chest were healed, leaving only swollen scars behind. He watched as Castiel's chest gently raised up and down. He saw eye movement and was feeling very hopeful. Dean turned back to Magnus who was still holding the tray of food. "What's that?"

"Nourishment."

Dean took one look at the tray, he should have known. "Yeah, one stick of uncooked broccoli, an apple, and a can of meatballs and spaghetti is not nourishment." Dean swung his feet over the bed, feeling the after effects of the spell. Magnus offered a hand, but Dean declined. He stood, feeling dizzy, but not undetermined. "I'll cook."

Dean wobbled to the kitchen, with Magnus not too far behind, using the wall as a balance. It would take some getting used to, balancing all the foreign emotions shifting inside of him, but he had to do it for Castiel's sake. As he walked he focused on Castiel, his rosy cheeks and warm soft body. Castiel was there, he was alive, and he needed Dean to help him get the rest of the way. So he pushed forward.

In the kitchen Dean cooked them both fried bologna sandwiches. "This is not bad." Magnus said as he ate his sandwich, even though he didn't need to eat.

"Thanks. Winchester's specialty." Dean smiled and joked, trying to lighten the mood.

After they ate, Dean started to feel waves of exhaustion. "Should I take you to your room?" Magnus offered. Dean nodded half awake, half sleep.

Just as Magnus was about to take Dean to his room, Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. "Take me, take me to Cas." Magnus nodded in silence and carried Dean to Castiel's room. He laid Dean next to Cas, as Dean thanked him for carrying him to his room.

"Do not thank me yet." Magnus stared compassionately at Dean. "You still have a long road ahead of you.

 _Dean wondered down a long hallway of doors. It was endless and dimly lit. Behind each door he could hear the screams of unknown persons shouting at the top of their lungs. He looked all around him, he had no idea where he was, but he could sense someone was in trouble. Castiel. Only one word, that sent him flying to each door. He opened the first and from it a burning fire raged as the sound of screaming souls engulfed him. He slammed the door and backed away, breathing heavy. Cas was somewhere in here, he could feel it, but now the hallway was shifting and melting. The dark gray walls oozed dark red blood and the carpet soaked in thick black goo. Dean tried to set himself free but he was sinking. He shouted for help as he sank further and further, but it was only him and the screams all around him. He reached for the walls, but they were fleshy and damp, he grabbed the sides and from it pulled chucks of rotting flesh. The smell was unbearable as he threw himself back. That's when he heard it. An ear shattered howl coming from the only door that stood. Dean swam towards it, but the goo was too thick. It ate him alive as his flailed about. Dean shouted and screamed Castiel's name as he sank. He shouted until the goo fill is mouth and pulled him into the darkness._

Dean woke in a fit of sweat. He jolted up, coughing and heaving as he tried to get a grasp as to where he was. He suddenly remembered Castiel and looked beside him to make sure he was still there. When Dean saw him sleeping peacefully beside him he sighed in relief. Dean looked around the room and realized he was alone. Magnus had left, but it bothered Dean little as he continued to calm himself down from the nightmare. His hands were shaking as he thought, what kind of nightmare was that? It was so vivid and real. He ran his fingers through his hair and glanced at Castiel and then at the clock. It was one in the evening. Was this what Magnus meant about sharing emotions and if so was this what Castiel was going through? Dean hovered over his friend, wishing he could wake him and show him he had nothing to be afraid of. Dean laid down and brushed his hand over Castiel's cheek. It was warm and soft. He pinched it a little to make sure it was real and chuckled as he watched the skin pop back into place. He smiled and allowed himself to explore Castiel's face. He ran his fingers over his dark eyebrows and down the bridge of his nose. He stopped at his lips. So soft, he ran his thumb over the bottom lip and ran it across to the corner of his mouth. He wanted to kiss him, such a weird thought if popped into his head any other time he would shoo away, but not today. Today he wanted a taste. He wanted to open up and give his love, even if Castiel never returned it. He wanted him to know that he was cared for and that he was loved and wanted. Dean settled instead for a kiss on the forehead, praying his friend would wake soon.

Later that day, the realization of what Dean had done started to kick in. He paced nervously around the bunker trying to figure out how he would explain this to Sam. He was tempted to call him and break the news to him over the phone, but he feared Sam would hall ass back to the bunker in a fit of rage and that was the last thing Dean wanted. He was too worried about Castiel, he wasn't sure how long he would sleep or if would wake up at all. Then another dark reality set in, if Castiel died, so would he. The thought of Sam returning only to find that his brother was dead terrified him. He didn't want Sam to have to see that. Dean started to feel overwhelmed, he didn't know what to do. He ran his fingers through his hair as a feeling of uneasiness returned once again. He stood in his emotions trying to sort through his feelings and thoughts. He needed to stay strong, especially for Castiel, who was fighting for his life as he spoke. He needed to concentrate on thinking positively for Castiel's sake. He would deal with Sam later.

Dean decided to organize the library to pass the time. He put away a lot of research materials and books and even touched up a few columns on their research spreadsheet. It was around dinner time when he finished and realized he had nothing to eat in the fridge. He finished the last of the bologna, leaving only a quarter loaf of bread, some can goods, and some apples. Dean sighed. He was in a little bit of a dilemma, he was hungry, but he didn't want to leave Castiel. It was times like these where he wished he could order take out. Just as he was about to settle on toast and can spaghetti Magnus popped in with a hand full of groceries.

"I thought you may need these." Magnus placed the bags on the table.

"Just in time!" Dean smiled and walked over to the bags, his excitement didn't last long as he realized what was in them. Dean pulled out three bags of grapes, a liter of store brand cola, four bags of cheese puffs, a pack of chicken legs, and a huge variety of can goods. Dean stared at Magnus. "Seriously."

"What is wrong? Do my selections not suit your taste?" Magnus frowned. Dean looked down at the bags and sighed.

"Nah, it's good." He helped Magnus put the groceries away. It looks like it was canned spaghetti, grapes, and toast for dinner. Dean and Magnus ate together. Dean was surprised the angel liked the cheeses puffs, he figured every angel must have their thing. Gabriel liked sweets, Magnus liked cheese puffs, and Castiel liked burgers. He chuckled at the time they were hunting Famine, one of the four horsemen. Though not funny at the time Dean laughed at how hooked Castiel was on burgers. If was funny to see his friend smile and enjoying life for once, even if it was due to the effect of a deadly supernatural being. Magnus noticed Dean laugh and smiled as while.

"Are you thinking about Castiel?"

"That obvious huh?" Dean reddened a little.

Magnus nodded. "He was a good angel, despite his choices. I may not be able to say I followed him through all the time, but I have always thought, no matter his choices is was pure at heart."

Dean agreed, but he was wary. He was grateful for Magnus's help, but he knew things could go south at any time. He's been in this spot before, but despite his worries he didn't feel a tiny bit of regret. He worried if Death was right, that Dean should have just died. He worried if down the road it would save the world a lot of trouble, but Dean was not blessed with the gift of foresight. So why worry about something that hasn't happened yet, Dean tried to convince himself. Upstairs he could feel Cas, he was afraid and alone, Dean could feel it. It made Dean anxious, not being able to help. His sighed and tried hard to force those thoughts away, but they would not subside. The only way to stop this, was to save Cas and doubt was starting to plant its seeds deep inside him.

Night fell upon them and Dean was fighting hard against sleep. He didn't want to go back to the place he was before. He didn't want to hear the screams and feel the fire all around him. Somehow Magnus must have sensed this and decided to stay for the night. As sleep tugged at his eyelids, he decided to give up and go to bed. He walked to his room, but stopped at the door. Just two doors down was where Castiel was sleeping. His heart told him not to abandon his friend, but his mind was too afraid to lie beside him. He punched the frame of the door, feeling too conflicted and too tried to make a decision.

"Dean?" Magnus called to Dean. Dean turned around. "It is probably best if you lay beside Castiel tonight."

"Right, good idea." Dean silently thanked Magnus for making the decision for him. He changed and walked into Castiel's room. He was still asleep and even though he looked peaceful, Dean could feel his fear. Castiel was still shirtless, lying on top of the covers. He looked so cold so Dean gathered up a thick warm blanket from the closet for them to sleep under. He wrapped it tightly over Castiel and himself. He knew Castiel couldn't feel the cold, but it made him feel knowing he had some control over something.

"I will be by your side during the night." Magnus sat across the room. Dean nodded, as Magnus pulled out a book and started to read. Dean drifted off to sleep as he reached under the covers to grab Castiel's hand. He laced his fingers between his and promised he would do everything he could to save him.

 _Dean struggled as he walked down the slanted hallways, using only his arm to keep his balance. Hours had passed; it felt like as time escaped him here. There were faints screams echoing off the walls, but his ears were no use to him here. A Feeling of panic and fear bubbled inside of him, which fueled his search for Cas even more. If he could reach him, maybe he could wake him up. Suddenly the ground started to collapse under him, he ran. He fought hard against the bubbling black guck as he hurried down the hallway. Up ahead he saw a single stair that was not yet covered, he ran for it. He took one final leap and landed hard on the itchy red carpet. It smelt of the cigarettes and mold. He looked back and saw the hallway melt away into a black puddle of nothingness. He looked in front of him and there were only more doors, but this time there was a T-shaped pathway up ahead. He got up and started towards it. At a sloppy pace he moved faster and faster, like something was pulling him towards it. The closer he got the more he could feel the weight of Castiel's emotions. Cas was scared and alone, he could hear his cries. Dean picked up the pace and ran._

 _The walls bled as Dean approached, but that did not stop him, the lights flickered as the tattered wallpaper turned to stone. The old warn carpet turned to hard concrete under Dean's feet and the wooden doors turned to metal. He was close, he could feel it. The emotions were intense, so intense he could collapse from the feelings alone, so intense, it clouded his mind and slowed his movements. Up ahead, he pushed, was a bloodied metal door, left ajar. He walked towards it when an ear shattering screech stopped him in his tracks. He froze, as his face went cold. He didn't need to ask, he knew who it was, he was ready to face whatever was behind that door. He raced to the door as the screams grew louder and pushed it open._

 _He was mortified, the scene was grim. Castiel lay bound to the table covered in his own blood, Crowley hunched over him. Their eyes met and they saw each other for the first time. He couldn't speak, there were no words he could find, but that one look said it all. All the pain and anguish transferred over like a note and the weight of it was more than Dean could bear. He collapsed onto the floor in tears, as the ground blackened around him and he began to sink. The last thing he saw was a quick sliver of blue and the call of his name to break his stupor._

 _"Dean!" Cas cried out. Dean wept as he sank, knowing he could not help him._


	6. Chapter 6

Dean woke to the sounds of someone shouting his name. It was Magnus. He shook Dean awake as hard as he could. Dean's eyes were clasped tight and he was sweating and his heart was racing. Magnus feared Dean would die of a heart attack as he shook him. When Dean would not wake and started to convulse, Magnus used his power to silence his mind. It seemed to work, as Dean's body collapsed back onto the bed and within a matter of minutes he woke, very tired and confused. Magnus ran up to him and offered him a glass of water.

"Hey, what's with the look?" Dean tried to joke.

"You've been asleep for almost twenty-four hours." Magnus helped Dean up and helped him drink.

Dean's memory was hazy when he woke, but the details of his latest nightmare quickly returned. He'd seen Cas and it was too much to bare, seeing him on the table covered in blood. Dean wanted to break down right there, but Magnus was in the room. He tried to find that happiness again and positive thoughts to keep him moving forward, but there was nothing but a feeling of guilt and remorse. He couldn't help Cas, he froze, and left Castiel back there to suffer. Dean let go right there and broke down into tears. Magnus held him. He knew the journey would be hard for the both of them, but in his heart he still thought it was the right thing to do. He consoled Dean until he calmed down. Dean wanted his space and couldn't stand to be near Castiel any longer. He couldn't look at his friend, after what happened. Dean needed air, he wanted to get into his impala and run away. He rushed outside and breathed in the night air. The air was cool and the sky was clear. He looked up at the sky as he'd done a million times and wished his life wasn't so unbearably hard. He didn't fight his tears anymore and let them flow down his cheeks. "Cas, I've failed you." He whimpered and broke down. "I'm so sorry Cas, I'm so sorry." He sniffled and let his head rest on the metal railings. He wondered how Castiel would react in this situation. He could see him now, just diving in without a second thought. Dean wished he could be like that, he wished his emotions didn't get in the way of everything.

Then inside him, he felt it. It was faint, but there was a small feeling of hope, mixed with grief, anger, and confusion. He could feel Castiel inside him. Castiel must have seen him. Dean felt even worse, he was so close and then he failed. The emotions intensified beyond anything he'd ever felt before. Dean used the railings to keep himself up right, he felt like he was going faint. Cas was in there and he was fighting, and Dean would be damned if he sat around and did nothing. He was scared, he was weak, he was tired, but he wasn't done. He hollered into the air in pure rage. He has always been dealt the worst cards, but by some miracle and by miracle he meant the courage and hard work of his friends, he always made it through. Dean was that miracle and he was going to save Castiel this time.

Dean worked through the night; he was not tired. He pushed himself to finish organizing the archives and at sunset he left and gathered a few things for Castiel's and Sam's arrival. If Cas was going to be moving in, he would need new clothes and shoes and other things. Instead of focusing on his self petty, Dean pushed himself to leave and go shopping. Focusing on the positive was his new mantra. He repeated it over and over in his head, whenever he felt overwhelmed or tired out. He told Magnus to stay behind to watch over Castiel, despite the angel's protest. Dean needed this.

Getting to the closest mall was about a forty minute drive. Dean was grateful for this, because it was beautiful outside. The sun was shining and the sky was clear. He took Baby and turned up the music and he was starting to feel better. Before he left he took a peak at Castiel's clothes, to get the sizes. He allowed himself to get lost in different images of what Castiel would look like in different outfits. He would need an entire wardrobe. New pants, new shoes, underwear, and Dean was going to make damn sure he got a new trench coat, one that fit too. Dean pulled off the highway and found his way to the mall. It wasn't too busy, which Dean was grateful for. He checked his wallet and flipped through his credit cards. Usually he didn't waste his time at malls. Dean preferred to buy clothes from second hand shops, but Dean saw that there was a close out sale going on at one of the stores and figured his money would be best spent there. He parked and walked in. The mall was a lot bigger than he thought. It was summer and there were people everywhere. He found the directory and headed right for the store. Once in he found himself surrounded by so many men's clothes it made his head spin. There were too many different styles and designs that Dean thought were ugly and wouldn't look right on Cas. So he passed the junk and headed straight for the jeans. He was in luck, all men's jeans were only ten dollars. He happily grabbed Cas a few pairs. He picked up one and inspected it. They were loose but tightly fitted, meaning tight at the waist but loose around the legs. He imaged how Cas would fill on the jeans. He blushed and quickly placed the jeans over his arms and walked away.

When he got to the shirts, it was damn near impossible to find something he would think Castiel would like. What do you get an angel that is over a thousand years old? The only things Cas wore was that oversized pant suit and trench coat. It was hard to make a decision until he saw the price, five dollars shirts. Dean dove in, pushing pass searching customers. He came out with a few different colored t-shirts, some polos, one button up shirt, and a few graphic tees. That would do, anything else he would have to come back with Cas. He laughed a little at the idea of shopping with Castiel. He was sure he would need his help trying on things to make sure they fit. He imaged himself setting in the dressing room, watching Castiel model for him. Soon his mind started to wonder what Castiel would look like with nothing on at all. He'd never seen Castiel completely nude and he wondered what his you know what looked like. He was nearly drooling when he realized he was standing in the middle of the aisle as people stared at him. He smiled and made a quick dash to the register. Next he needed shoes. Shopping for a men's twelve wouldn't be too hard and today was Dean's lucky day again because Payless was having a BOGO. So he walked away with two pairs of boots, two pairs of sneakers, a pair of sandals, and one nice pair dress shoes.

The last things he needed was a few miscellaneous items, like jackets, undershirts, underwear, and personal items. Sam's extreme couponing supplied the boys with enough shampoo, deodorant, and toothpaste to last them a life time. So Dean wondered around the mall to find a place with the cheapest stuff. It was a nice change of pace to be out shopping, he was actually enjoying himself. There was a nice crowd of people out and the best part was that there were no demons, no monstered to kill. He could take his time and enjoy himself. He stopped by the food court and grabbed lunch and cruised around the mall with his extra-large soda. While he was out he made a mental note to go grocery shopping as well. He was tired of can spaghetti.

He found a JcPenny's and stopped in to see what kind of deals they were having on men's undergarments. Someone might as well rub him for good luck, because t-shirts and underwear were also on sale. He grabbed a pack of v-necks and crew cuts and few pairs of pajama pants. The last thing he needed was underwear. He wasn't sure if angel's wore boxers or briefs, just the thought of it cracked him up. He laughed, unaware there was a man standing right beside him. Dean noticed him and quickly added that he was shopping for a friend, which did not help the situation at all as the man quickly walked away. Dean shrugged and went back to looking at the selection. Maybe he should wait for Cas to wake up, but when Cas took a shower he would have to put back on those same bloodied underwear and that wasn't going to fly. So Dean grabbed a little bit of everything, a pack of boxers, a pack of boxer briefs, and a pack of briefs. In secret when he got to the thongs, he blushed so hard, because he was starting to get a little too excited imagining Cas in a cotton black thong. The sight was too much for Dean, who quickly walked away.

Before leaving the mall, Dean picked up a few things for himself and some extra linen and a large strawberry chocolate milkshake. Today had been a pretty successful day. He was still shook up from the nightmare from before, but his mind was in a much better place. He forced his mind to play back the images of Castiel on the table over and over again to desensitize him. The next time he saw Castiel he was bringing him home.

* * *

Back at the bunker, Dean prepared to cook a real meal for him and Magnus. He unloaded the grocery, he practically bought the store. He wanted to make sure he had enough food to last him, just in case he couldn't leave the bunker for a few weeks. Magnus was surprised, but took a back seat to helping Dean, by Dean request. Dean wanted to keep busy and besides it made it easier for Dean to find what he needed if he put it away himself. For dinner he fixed an grillied onion and mushroom steak, steamed broccoli, and a stuffed bacon and cheddar baked potato. Magnus couldn't believe how good it tasted, usually angels didn't have a very good sense of taste, but there were always exceptions and Magnus was grateful for that. After dinner they enjoyed a little conversation. Dean laughed and smiled and it lightened up the mood instantly. They carried on late into the night, then without warning Magnus froze and teleported away. Dean stood and looked around. He was taken off guard by Magnus's sudden exit. He wondered for a second why he'd left, then as quickly as he teleported away he returned and his demeanor had completely changed.

"Dean. Castiel is in trouble." Magnus grabbed hold of Dean and transported Dean to Castiel's room. Dean wasn't sure why he had not sensed it. He thought he shared a connection, when he realized that his own mood had always been a slight mix of anxiousness and happiness meshed together. He was mistaking Castiel's mood for his own.

"What's wrong with him?" Dean saw a noticeable change in Castiel's appearance. He was sweating and breathing hard. Then the anxiety turned into something much stronger and dug a hole into Dean's chest. He to winced, he knew this emotion Castiel was angry, Dean could feel it. His anger overwhelmed him, but Dean stood his ground.

Magnus rushed to Castiel's bedside. "His heart, his heart is beating too fast. If we do not stop it now he could die of heart failure."

Dean stared at Magnus in a panic. So soon he would have to enter the dream and have to face Castiel, for real this time. No more practice shots and flashbacks in his mind, this was it.

"Magnus! Put me to sleep!" Dean shouted as he hopped into bed and lied next to Castiel.

"But Dean I." Magnus was hesitant to use his magic.

"We don't have time to argue! Do it!" Dean begged with his eyes and Magnus shook his head but compiled. He placed two fingers of Dean's forehead and put Dean's mind at ease.

"Good luck Dean."

 _We Dean came to the scene was much different than the other dreams before. There was no hallway, only cold grey walls. He stood and looked around, there were no doors, no sound, only a feeling of intense heat coming from all around him. There was a low rumble in the ground and Dean stumbled off his feet. The room was moving. Dean stumbled to the wall to brace himself. The room was moving and gaining in speed, so fast the ceiling and walls ripped off. Dean used his arms to shield his eyes from the smoke and fire around him. It was burning hot like an oven. Up ahead he saw two figures. He used his hands to wave away the smoke, when he saw Castiel and Crowley standing in a fiery ring across a sea of burning lava._

 _"Cas!" Dean shouted, but he could not hear him. The place was falling apart. Large chucks of rocks and debris feel from the sky in every direction. He jumped out of the way, barely messing the rock. He looked back, he couldn't stay here. He stood in the mist of the storm with only one option, to cross the fiery lake. In it were stones, he would have to jump. "Damnit." He stepped backwards, before running down the crumbling platform onto the first stone. He barely made it, he landed hard and scuffed himself up. His scars burned and his feet and hands started to blister. The pain was unbelievable real, but he couldn't stop there. He bit his lip and leaped from stone to stone as fast as he could. Lava popped and a windstorm of rocks and sand torn at his bruised skin, but continued forward. He was nearly there, when he got caught in a shockwave from Castiel's power. The blast threw him backwards onto the last stone. His back slammed onto the platform, knocking the wind from his chest. He rolled over to his side and coughed and heaved. It was hard to breathe; the flames around him were rising. He looked in front of him and saw Castiel raging war against Crowley. Dean could feel it tearing Castiel a part, because it was himself that he was fighting against. Castiel was destroying himself and he didn't even know it. He struggled to his feet. His skin torn and bruised. He walked with a limp and took a few steps back. He focused only on Castiel, picked up the pace, and ran onto the next stone. The earth shook and moved the rocks below him but he pushed forward. Some of the rocks ahead of him were starting to sink so he picked up the pace. There were only three stone left and the last stone was sinking fast. He leapt to the second stone, lava exploded around him. The last stone was nearly covered in lava, he leapt and in the fastest leap jump he's ever did he jumped onto the final stone and then onto the platform where Castiel was._

 _"GAAH! SHIT!" Dean grabbed his foot. It was badly burned from the lava. The searing pain, burned down to the nerve. He cried and nursed it best him could, but there was no time to rest as vibrations from the fight erupted around him. He was running out of time. "CASTIEL!" He shouted, but Castiel did not hear him. The angel was covered in burning red flames. He was too focused on killing a ghost to hear Dean's cries. Dean rolled over to his stomach and stood. He felt weak and tired and looked down and started to see the black gook again. It was hot and burned his injured foot. "Not right now! I'm not leaving without Cas!"Dean dug his feet deep into the ground and spirted towards Cas with everything he had. The flames burned around him, burning away his clothes, burning his hair and skin. He hollered all the way down, tackling Cas to the ground. Both of their bodies erupted in flames, it burned Dean's skin like paper, but Dean reached through the flames and grabbed hold of Castiel with an iron tight grip. "I said! I ain't leaving without you!" Dean gripped Cas tight and pulled his face to his, forcing him to see him. Castiel focused his eyes on Dean and an intense burst of anger concentrated itself on Dean. It threatened to burn Dean alive, but he did not let go. Even when his blistered skin boiled and popped, even when he face curled up and burned. "I AIN'T LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" Dean shouted at the top of his lungs and squeezed Castiel tight to his chest. If he was going to die, it was going to be in Castiel's arms, because he was not letting go. There was no future without Castiel. No life, no happiness._

 _"D-Dean.."_

 _Dean opened his blackened eyes. "I'm here buddy."_

 _Castiel reached around and slowly wrapped his arms around Dean. He held onto him tight, as their bodies were pushed at hyper speed into the light._

* * *

Dean woke almost a day later, beside Castiel, who was sleeping peacefully beside him. Dean was extremely tired and could barely move. Magnus moved frantically around the room trying to check over Dean. He spoke to him, but Dean could not hear, all he could do was turn and look at Castiel. Dean stared at Cas is defeat. He had failed to wake him. Dean stared to cry, when he saw Castiel's eyes move. His eyeballs rolled and his eye lids opened. Castiel looked terribly tired and slowly shifted his eyes onto Dean. Cas couldn't smile, but his eyes glistened and became watery. Dean reached over and grabbed his fingers and squeezed tight, Castiel struggled to smile, but squeezed back.

Magnus sighed in relief. The spell was complete. He could feel that the connection had sealed. "Thank goodness."


	7. Chapter 7

Dean and Cas slept for most of the day, awoken by the smell of burnt bacon and toast. Dean opened his eyes first, struggling to move because his body was too tired and stiff. He turned to see Magnus smiling happily holding a tray of what Dean could only imagined was their breakfast. He cringed at the smell, but smiled anyway.

"Thanks." Dean struggled to sit up and turned and looked at Castiel, his eyes were half shut. "Hey, Cas, you awake?" Dean whispered in Cas' ear.

Castiel slowly opened his eyes and without warning dropped into a fit of fear and panic. He kicked and thrashed his way off the bed. Dean was quick to grab him, but he hadn't the strength to contain him. So they both fell off the bed onto the floor. Magnus set down the tray and hurried to Castiel's side and tried to calm him down.

"Cas! Castiel! It's okay! You're safe! You're safe!" Dean hugged him, until he calmed and drifted back to sleep. When Dean felt Castiel's body go limp he released him and placed him back on the floor. He frowned. He thought the worst was over but like always there was something new to take its place. "How long is this going to last?" Dean turned to Magnus.

"Give him time." Magnus consulted Dean.

Dean trusted him, but he was tired and wasn't in the mood to deal with this right now. He let Magnus place Castiel back on the bed. He could feel that Cas was calmer now, he sensed a little bit of confusion, but he wasn't sure if it was him or Cas. He would need time to get use to this emotion sharing thing, but now was not the time, he was hungry and burnt bacon and toast were looking real good.

Downstairs Magnus cleaned up the kitchen. Magnus was a lousy cook, but Dean could tell by the scope of the mess in the kitchen that Magnus put his heart into. Dean smiled and thanked him as he ate his meal.

"You know, you don't have to eat it if it is not to your liking." Magnus told Dean, he knew it was not a suitable meal for a human, but he tried.

"It's okay, I'm starving. I feel like I haven't eaten in days." Dean slapped a slice of butter on his near blacken toast.

"Well you have been asleep for over twenty-four hours. I was beginning to worry about you two." Magnus looked to Castiel's room. "But I am so glad that the two of you made it."

"Couldn't have done it without you. Thank you." Dean meant it. He was sure he still had a long way to go, but he had Cas back so that was all that mattered.

Magnus turned to clean off the table when he saw Castiel leaning on the door frame. He looked very tired and disorientated. Magnus started to move towards him, but Castiel was too quick. Dean turned when he sensed someone behind him and was shocked to see Cas hurdling towards him. "Food." Was all he muttered before scarfing down the rest of Dean's bacon and toast. He cleaned the plate and licked up all the crumbs too. Dean pulled him off the table when he went for the butter.

"Wo there buddy. Let me cook you something."

Castiel stared at Dean with such a pitiful look and whined. "But, I'm, so hungry." He struggled to get out.

Dean settled Cas into the chair and got up and walked to the counter. "Here, have an apple." He tossed it to Cas, but his sluggish reflexes were no match for the incoming object. So the apple bounced off his face and landed on the floor. Dean winced.

"Sorry buddy."

Castiel glared at him. He was in no mood to deal with anything standing in the way of him and food. He had no idea how he was still alive and his body was throbbing as if he had just ran a marathon's worth of miles around the Earth. Magnus was quick to fetch the apple from the floor and rinse it off. Castiel narrowed his eyes as if he had seen that man before. However his concentration on him did not last long when Magnus placed six freshly cut apple slices in front of him. Castiel ate them without thought, consuming the apple slices like a hungry predator. Dean felt a sharp feeling of panic from Castiel and turned around to find that he was choking.

"Shit!" Dean dropped the pan and ran to him. With a few tight squeezes the apple chunk flew from Castiel's mouth. "Cas slow down would ya!" Dean shouted at his friend. Cas looked at him, so beaten and tired. Dean sighed. "Here, give me a sec and I'll have breakfast for you in a minute."

Cas groaned as he rocked in his chair, he was on the verge of fainting. He was starving and confused. Last thing he remembered was being strapped to a table at the mercy of Crowley. The thought sent panic through his body and he was near a breakdown when Dean embraced him from behind. He could fell Cas tipping over the edge.

"It's okay buddy you're safe." Dean placed the plate of fried bologna, eggs, and toast in front of him.

Castiel felt a little better, but he wasn't sure why, a feeling of love and warmth flooding into him, feeding some unknown hunger deep inside him. He felt better and the smell of a fresh meal was music to his stomach as well. He ate slower this time, savoring each bite, it was deliciously. After his meal Dean took him to the den. He wanted to clean his sheets so Cas would have something fresh to sleep on for the night. As he changed the bedding Magnus walked in.

"Dean, when are you going to tell him about the spell?"

"Soon." Dean responded quickly.

"How soon?" Magnus pried

"Soon okay! What's the rush?" Dean hurried past Magnus, but the angel just teleported in front of him.

"Dean, this isn't a matter that is best left alone." Magnus warned. "It needs to be attended to sooner rather than later." Magnus said with all seriousness.

Dean sighed in frustration, but Magnus was right. "Well can it wait til he's rested up?" Dean pleaded. Magnus nodded.

Dean wished he didn't have to drop the bomb on Castiel so soon, but he could sense Castiel was searching for answers. Confusion, was the clearest emotion he felt from Cas and it ate at him, leaving in its path a trail of panic and fear. Castiel didn't need to suffer anymore, Dean would tell him at lunchtime.

* * *

Castiel lied on the couch, in complete exhaustion. His mind was sluggish and he was having trouble time processing the events that were unfolding around him. He knew for a fact that he died. He remembered the burn of the angel blade through his back, but yet he was here. He wasn't sure how this was even possible, but there was a bad feeling in his stomach and yet there was a gentle hum of peace and happiness there too. It was very small and felt foreign, much like the feelings he use to get from Jimmy. Someone or something was residing inside of him. For him to be alive Dean must have made a deal. Then the realization hit him, whoever that man Dean was with was either an angel or a demon. Panic turned Castiel sick. Dean made a deal, Castiel was sure of it. He didn't want this, he didn't want Dean to be put in this situation. He should have known better. Dean was terrible at letting go and where was Sam? Did something happen to Sam? Castiel started to sob. If he hadn't been so foolish to meet Crowley that day, Dean wouldn't have gotten himself into trouble like this. Suddenly the little bit of happiness he had left turned to worry and Dean appeared at the door. He looked concerned and rushed right over to Cas, who was now bursting into a fit of tears.

"Cas what's wrong?" Dean reached for the dish cloth in his back pocket and wiped the tears from Castiel's eyes. "Hey, it's going to be okay." Dean moved the hair from Castiel's forehead, he wanted to kiss him there, but he was nervous. He wasn't sure how Castiel would react in his current state.

"Dean." Castiel whimpered. "Please, please tell me you didn't make a deal. Dean please, I'm sorry."

"Cas." Dean grabbed Castiel's hands and wrapped his hands around his. "You have nothing to be sorry about." Dean was getting teary eyed, but he couldn't break down now. He needed to tell Castiel the truth. "Cas, listen. I didn't make a deal. I mean, it. It's not what you think."

"What did you do Dean?" Castiel's worried turned to panic and Dean could feel it.

"An angel helped me."

"Who?"

"Magnus."

Castiel thought for a second. He was familiar with that angel. He was a spell caster in first line defense unit. They were not friends, only comrades, but after he absorbed the Leviathans and after the angels were casted from Heaven his alliance changed.

"What did he do?" Castiel said with real worry.

Magnus stepped into the den. "Nothing Dean will regret." He spoke honestly. "I casted a binding spell to revive you."

"Binding spell? Why?" Castiel searched Magnus's eyes for truth.

"Because." Magnus walked over to Dean. "We are forever in debt to you and your brother Dean." Magnus placed a hand on Dean's shoulders. He meant it and Dean could tell.

Dean looked back at Cas, he was nervous and untrusting. His heart was filled with malice and uncertainly, something that would only heal over time.

"I don't, I don't understand. How did you revive me?" Castiel looked down at his hands and brushed them through his hair. "And back in this vessel, where did you find it?"

"It's a long story Cas." Dean sat down on the floor in front of Cas.

"Shorten it." Castiel stated bluntly.

"The short version." Magnus interrupted. "Is that I casted a forbidden spell on you and Dean that would bind your time to revive you."

"Bind? The Cupid's Spell?" Castiel said in horror. "But if I?"

"Yes I know Cas." Dean pulled Cas's chin up so that he was facing him. "I'm aware of the consequences."

"Why?" Castel searched Dean's eyes for an honest answer. A foreign mixture of nervousness and anxiousness was building up inside of him.

"Because Cas, I." Dean looked away and fidgeted nervously. Their eyes met again and Dean hadn't the stomach to tell Cas how he really felt. "Because Cas, I need you." Dean choked. He felt selfish and greedy. "I'm sorry."

A feeling of love warmed the deepest parts of Castiel's heart. It cradled him and made him feel safe. He soon realized these feelings were not his own. They were Dean's. Castiel cracked and smiled and reached out and placed his hand on Dean's leg.

"Thank you, Dean."

Dean felt the warm from Cas' soul. He smiled, feeling so relieved. "You rest up man." Dean rubbed Castiel's hand.

Castiel smiled and nodded. He was still wary of Magnus but he would have to trust him for now.

* * *

By the next day Castiel was feeling much better. He was able to sit up and even walk a little more. He was not at all upset at his slow progress, because he was just grateful to have this second chance. Dean introduced him to Netflix and Boston Crème Pie and Castiel was starting to warm up to his situation. Magnus left, promising to return if they needed him. Thanks to Dean's thoughtful planning the two didn't need to leave the bunker anytime soon, they were set. Dean brought Castiel his lunch of tomato soup and grilled cheese.

"Here you go buddy." Dean placed the bowl and plate on the coffee table.

"Thank you Dean." Castiel smiled contently. He was happier Magnus was gone, even though he owed him a great deal of gratitude. He knew the gravity of the situation when Magnus came down and casted the spell. He knew of only one time that the spell was cast before and the price Magnus paid was severe. So coming down to cast the spell again, meant that Magnus was sacrificing a lot. Castiel was sure that it would be held against him in Heaven, but Magnus was a strong and resilient angel. He would be a good leader for Heaven. Castiel sighed happily as he reached for his lunch. Metatron was dead and Castiel wouldn't go near the thought of Crowley. Even though Dean had told him everything about Crowley's plan, it stilled burned Castiel up inside. It made him both angry and fearful at the same time. So he focused on other things, like what a skillful cook Dean was and how he always stuck around at night to make sure Cas was safe.

"This is amazing Dean." Castiel enjoyed every bite.

"Damn right." Dean chuckled.

A flood of joy and happiness entered Cas and caused him to buddle with excitement. It was from Dean, Castiel could feel it. It was much stronger than the feelings he would get from Jimmy. It unlocked feelings Castiel did not understand and hide away, and brought them to the surface. He wasn't sure why he felt this way, but he reveled in it.

"Dean." Castiel spoke between bites. "Have you told Sam?"

Dean choked on his beer. "Yeah!" Dean coughed.

Castiel glared at him. "Dean."

"I'm going to tell him. Hey you're dripping soup." Dean dodged the question.

Castiel looked down and quickly used his fingers to wipe up the few drops of wayward soup. "Oops, sorry." Castiel licked the soup from his fingers.

Dean watched as Castiel sucked the tomato colored soup from each of his fingers. He had to blink a few times, to shake the tainted thoughts from his mind. He wasn't even sure if Castiel felt that way about him and honestly he was content with just being next to Cas. He treasured their friendship more than he did anything romantic.

Dean laughed and patted Castiel on the back. "It's okay buddy." Dean kicked his feet up on the table and let Cas pick the next movie to watch. Their time together was fun and the two binged a few comedies together and laughed a lot more than they expected. They were in tears when they started to watch Dharma and Greg. The relationship of the straight edge and free spirit kind of reminded Dean of when he first met Cas. He was the perfect solider when he meant him and now he'd been reduced to a mere human, laughing and caring on as if he was born and here. In the end Dean couldn't tell if this was better for Cas than being with his own kind, but Cas was happy and Dean could feel that.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled him close. He expected a little resistant, but Castiel was more than happy to share in a little full body contact. He was calming down, he was getting better. He still had a long way to go, but their bond was stronger than ever.

Castiel lied on Dean's chest breathing at the same pace as Dean. He had a lot more questions on his mind, but for now he was content with lying on Dean's chest. Inside of him he could feel something else stirring, something hot that made his skin redden. It made him feel closer to Dean, it made him have thoughts he would never have recognized as an angel and it made him question Dean motives behind bringing him back.

Dean sensed a change in Castiel's demeanor. "Is everything alright?" Dean stared down at him.

There was a long pause and nothing was heard expect for the sounds from the TV. Castiel sat up and positioned his entire body flat on Dean's. Their stomachs were touching and Castiel was leaning up on his elbows over Dean. He stared a Dean for a long time and searched his eyes for the answers he sought.

"Dean."

"Yes Cas?" Dean was breathing hard, they were so close, and his mind was wondering towards things he was not prepared to admit yet.

Castiel squinted as if he just caught sight of the thing he was looking for. Dean's eyes widened and he was nervous, but dared not look away, then Castiel kissed him. It was warm, compulsive, and sloppy, but Dean's body immediately responded to it. When Dean felt no rejection, lips parted as tongues found their way to the other side. Each explored and the kissed deepened, drawing the moans and grunts from the both of them. They broke for air as Castiel hovered over Dean. He had found the answer he needed and smiled at Dean with such affectionate eyes.

"Dean."

"I know." Dean smiled and pulled Castiel's face a little closer and planted another kiss on his lips. Castiel laughed and settled back on Dean's chest, feeling content and happy. The two fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

A door unlocked and voices could be heard. Dean was the first to wake. He heard his brother and another voice. There was no time to hide, Castiel was asleep on his chest. The voices hushed and whispered as they came closer. The TV was giving Dean away and cursed himself for not turning it off. Sam was coming to check on him for sure. The panic woke Cas just as Sam turned on the light.

"Dean?" Sam whispered, but Cas stood up first. "Cas?" Sam stared in shock.

"I can explain!" Dean shot up, but standing next to Sam was a young woman. "Who's she?" Dean and Sam exchanged looks. This was going to be the start of a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

11 Days Earlier...

Sam searched for new cases on his computer when his phone rang. It was one of his new hunter buddies he had met over the past year. He told him that a young hunter needed some help with strange case Colorado. Sam was wary about taking a case so close to the anniversary of Castiel's death, but he could tell that Dean needed his space. So Sam took the case which would only put him a state away in case Dean needed him. He called back his friend and told him that he would be on his way and for him to send him the case files for him to look over.

Over the past year Sam and Dean spent most of their time functioning as the new Bobby. They provided new and old hunters with valuable information that was crucial to a successful hunt. They played FBI boss when needed and shipped and stored items that were cursed or needed to be stored. From time to time they would work cases together, but mostly Sam would work cases alone. Sam noticed that Dean needed more time so he didn't push the subject and in order to make things easier on the both of them Sam got himself a new car. Nothing special, but it was reliable. It worked for them and there were no complaints, which made the both of them happy.

Sam packed his bags and headed downstairs to tell Dean he was leaving. He searched the bunker, checking the garage last. The Impala was gone but the garage door was open. He checked outside and found Dean sleeping in a lawn chair next to his baby. He looked peaceful so Sam decided not to wake him. Instead he left a note on the dining room table. He moved quietly to his car and loaded up. He backed out and watched his brother and the bunker fade into the distance as he drove off. This was good for Dean, some peace and quiet, and if he needed him he would only be a phone call away.

It didn't take Sam long to drive to the small town of Sunny Day, Colorado. It was a beautiful town, small and homely. Sam drove down the main street searching for a motel, but there was none. So he settled for a bed and breakfast just a few blocks away from the center of town. He parked and looked at the three story B&B. It was painted white with blue shutters, with wild green ivy growing up its sides. In the yard was a large cottonwood with a wooden swing tied from one of its branches. On the porch was a row of six rocking chairs, three on both sides of the door. Sam walked up the wooden steps, admiring how nice the place looked. This was much fancier than the motels he frequented and he sure wasn't complaining.

"Good morning, how may I help you sir?" The woman behind the desk greeted.

"Hi, I was wondering if you have any rooms available?" Sam inquired.

"Yes of course." Her face lit up. "You're in luck, someone just checked out. We'll have it ready for you in just a sec. It the mean time if you're hungry there's a nice diner across the street."

Sam looked over his shoulder. "Thanks."

Sam paid and left the B&B. He was hungry, but eager to start the case. He entered the diner and it felt like he had just walked in the 1950s, red seats and checker floors and all. The place was packed, but he was able to get booth without much wait. A waitress walked over and Sam couldn't take his eyes off her. She carried such a stand offish attitude with her as her hips rocked from side to side. She placed a napkin set and menu in front of him causing Sam to lean back because her afro was so big. She forced a smiled and introduced herself.

"I'm JJ, I'll be your waitress for the morning, we got a special on eggs and pancakes." She flipped open the menu as she cranked out her spiel. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Sam stumbled over his words and order a coffee. She smiled and walked away. He watched her leave and noted that he would like to eat here more often. He pulled out his tablet and looked over the case files. Apparently there were two missing girls that were taken from their homes. Left at the crime scene, found by the hunter, were small slivers of fine silk. He looked at the photos closely, unaware JJ had already returned.

"Here's your coffee sir, have you had time to look over the menu?"

Sam quickly turned off his tablet and managed a smile. "Yes, I'll have the eggs, sausage, and French toast."

"Sure, I'll have that out for you in a minute." She pinned on one of her fake smiles and collected the menu and walked away.

Sam smiled and returned to reading over the case files. He felt as though he had seen this silk before, but he would need to do more research when he got back to the B&B. Breakfast came and it was good. He smiled at his waitress when she brought the food and ate in silence. According to the local papers this had been the first kidnapping in decades. Their crime rate was practically at zero so Sam imagined the town would be pretty shook up. The two girls that were taken were known to be studious and reserved, not the type to hang out with the wrong crowd. Taking young girls could imply that the creature may be looking for virgins, but Sam needed to check out the crime scene first. Sam paid and tipped his waitress and walked across the street back to the B&B. He changed quickly into a suit and tie. He wanted to rule out even bigger trouble like demons first, before he started.

Down at the police station the officers were over run by complaints from local parents, who feared their daughters may be next. Sam introduced himself as FBI Agent Aaron Hotchner and told the officers that this case looked like something that was a part of a larger investigation. The news only made the officers worry more, but they were grateful for the extra help, because they too had daughters. They gave him full access.

"Thank you." Sam promised he would focus all his energy on the case. Sam called his hunter friend, but he didn't pick up. He forgot to give him a physical description or location of the other hunter. Sam left a message; he was here now and was sure he would run into them somewhere. He headed to the first victim's house. It was the home of fifteen year old Lydia Horse, she lived with her father just on the other side of town. By car it did not take long to reach her house. The town seemed to have two sides, a small main side filled with businesses and offices and a residential side. The neighborhoods were large and all interconnected. At the center was a large park and beside that was the local high school. Lydia lived closer to the park. Sam parked and looked around. There were homes with signs of children everywhere. It would be riskier to kidnap Lydia with her house so close to the main road. Sam walked up to the house and knocked on the door. There was no answer at first, until he heard a man walked around the side of the house.

"You with the cops?" The worried man asked.

"Yes um, I'm with the FBI actually." Sam walked down off the porch and greeted the worried man properly. "I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner." They shook hands, which seemed to put the father at ease.

"Thank goodness they have some big wigs coming in. My daughter has been missing for three days."

Sam sympathized with him and walked around back into the house. Once in the man offered Sam some ice tea and a place to set.

"Thank you." Sam accepted the tea and sat in the man's den. The place looked normal. There were pictures of him and his daughter all over the walls. There were very few of the mother, so Sam concluded that it must be the two of them. "Mr. Horse, can you tell me a little about your daughter? Did she know the other victim, Casey Blake?"

"Yes of course. She was the sweetest girl you'd ever met. Friendly to everyone, she wasn't one to talk to strangers. She was a good kid, studied a lot. She was aiming for a big scholarship next year." The man looked so hurt, Lydia was all he had. He sighed and tried to compose himself. "And yeah, she knew Casey and she was a good kid too. They studied together."

Sam nodded, taking another sip of his ice tea. "How far does Casey live?"

"Not far, just four blocks from school. You think the same sickos who took my Lydia took Casey?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Did Lydia meet any new friends lately? Any new people come over to the house?"

The father thought and shook his head. "Not really, I mean she was tutoring this junior. Ah Simon, but only when I was here, I was right in the kitchen."

"Thank you." Sam stood and took another look around. "Could I see her bedroom?"

"Of course." The father led Sam upstairs to Lydia's room and opened the door. He had left it just as he did when he found out she was gone.

"Thank you." Sam looked around, he didn't smell any sulfur or see any signs of forced entry. "Did you smell a sulfur smell when you walked into your daughter's bedroom the day you discovered her missing?"

"Sulfur? No." The man looked around.

Sam bent down and pulled out his tablet, in the corner near the window where the other hunter found the silk. On both of the girl's windows there were partial fingerprints found, but on the inside of the window, which meant that the girls must have let their attackers in.

"Thank you Mr. Horse. I'm working with the police very closely on this case. If you have any questions, please don't hesitant to call me."

"Thank you." The man thanked Sam and showed him out.

Sam left and headed back to the B&B. His only led was a kid named Simon. He knew he went to the local high school, so it wouldn't take him long to hack into the school system. He just hoped no other girl went missing in the meantime.


	9. Chapter 9

Kristi brushed her beautiful long brown hair as she pounced around the room listening to her favorite song. She was spending the night at her best friend Anna's house for the weekend and the two were playing on having some friends over for the night. Kristi's parents worked the night shift and cautioned the girls not to have any strangers over, in light of the recent kidnappings, but the girls weren't worried, after all nothing bad ever happened to popular girls.

"Turn it up girl!" Anna danced around the room. "Ooooo, this my jam!"

Kristi penned her back hair as she raised the volume on her computer. "Right! I'm so glad Missy's back."

"Right!" Anna laughed and plopped in front of her vanity to put on a little make-up.

At the window peering in there were two shadows, neither of the girls noticed, because they were too busy chatting. The latch was open, and the window slowly slid up. Kristi popped backwards to the bet of the song, unware of the figure behind her.

"Gotcha!" A man grabbed her.

Kristi screamed. "Oh my gosh Simon! You jerk!" Kristi slapped his hand away.

Simon laughed and climbed through the window. "Sorry, didn't mean to scream you."

His friend Nathaniel was not far behind, carrying a six-pack. "Ladies, I brought booze."

"Nat!" Anna ran to her boyfriend. "You goofball, if my daddy finds out you're going to get it."

Nathaniel pecked Anna on the cheek and winked. "But yo daddy's not here is he?"

Anna giggled and cuddled in her boyfriend's arms.

Kristi brought in the bagel bites and sat them on the floor. "Netflix and Grub?" She winked at Simon showing off her butt in her tight short pajama bottoms.

"Yeah!" Simon slapped her ass and took a bagel bite. "Hey, this Saturday the boys on the varsity team are having a secret party."

"Oh?" Anna looked at Nathaniel.

Nathaniel kissed his girl. "And only cute girls are invited. So bring your friends."

"Will do!" Both the girls said in unison.

* * *

Sam woke up the next morning to the sounds of birds chirping at his window. It was a nice change to the arguments he would sometimes hear in motels between owner and guest. The place smelled fresh and clean, like a home and it felt good too. He got dressed and decided to take a trip to the school after breakfast. He headed to the same diner he ate at yesterday, but was disappointed to find that the waitress that served him yesterday was not there. So he was left to eating alone, which he never really minded. He wasn't planning to stay long, but the town was so homely and pleasant, it was more like a mini vacation than a hunt. He paid and tipped his waitress and headed to his car, when someone snuck up behind him and put a gun to his side.

"Don't move, because you only got one shot." The gun pressed deeper into his side. "You're not FBI, who sent you?"

All Sam could tell was that the voice belonged to a woman, but that was it. He tried to turn his head, but a barrel of steel reminded him what his place was. "I'm not, I'm a hunter, I'm working on a case." He said honestly.

There was a long pause, but eventually the gun was pulled away. "David sent you?"

"Yeah." Sam turned around and was surprised to see that it was the same waitress from before.

"Hmp. Sam Winchester." JJ sized him up. "Now I see why they call you moose."

Sam laughed as he began to lower his guard and brushed off the comment. "JJ?"

"Jae'Mason Jenealle Smith." They shook hands. "JJ for short."

"Nice to finally meet you. So you called David about the case?"

"Yeah, get in the car." She hurried him along, she seemed uneasy around all the smiling faces and happy people. "Play it cool." She smiled at a coupled walking into the diner.

"Okay." Sam smiled and opened the door for her, then walked over to his.

"Where we heading?" She looked out the windows, making sure no one was watching them.

"Hold up." Sam stopped, he didn't want to bring on another green horn especially with his track record. "Do you know what we're hunting?"

"Not a clue, but I've been noticing some very strange things going on around here."

"Like?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"The people, they're changing."

Sam looked at her and narrowed his eyes. This was a line he had heard way too many times before. "Okay, well let's get started." He turned and pulled off. He headed for the school.

"So, are you really as bad ass as they say you are?" JJ had her doubts with pretty boys, they usually weren't worth the clothes they were wearing.

Sam shrugged. "Saved the world a few times." He turned and cracked a cocky half-smile.

"Hmp, right." She looked out the window, she seemed distant and cold and Sam knew there was a story there, so he had to ask.

"What about you?" Sam asked. She stayed quiet and kept her eyes on the window.

"Oh nothing special, moved out here to get some peace and quiet." JJ stared at him with the same look Dean would give him when he tried to avoid a subject.

Sam coughed nervously, but pressed on. "So, what made you want to become a hunter?"

JJ rolled her eyes. "You sure are talkative for a hunter. Why? You really FBI, asking all them questions?"

"Yeah, real official." Sam laughed, which seemed to break the ice a little.

"Well nothing special really, some demons killed half my family and the only one left was a grandma."

Sam was shocked but her blunt honest, but he pressed on. "Was?"

"Yeah, she died two years ago."

"I'm sorry." Sam furrowed his brow.

"Don't be. Turn here. Here!" She pointed

"Oh." Sam pulled into the school's parking lot. "How'd you know?"

JJ gave him a look, as if she were talking to a child. "The address is on your GPS."

"Oh!" Sam laughed, as he killed the engine. He smiled at her and nodded towards to the door. "Coming?"

"Nah, Imma chill right here." She glared past him. There was something about the school that she didn't trust, but Sam had lost all his nerve to ask and decided to go in on his own. When she was ready, he was sure she would open up to him. After all most hunters were never too quick to be trusting, especial when the thing they're hunting walks and talks like you.

"Okay." He felt bad about leaving her in the car, but with the heat she was packing she would be okay.

Even in this day it was rare to find female hunters. The road to becoming a hunter for many meant that you'd been dragged through hell and back and most took the job as a way to get back at the monsters that hurt them. Most hunters had nothing to go back to so Sam made it a point to stick together, because there was power in numbers. He could tell JJ was a loner, but maybe he could warm her up a bit, because she kind of reminded him of himself just starting out. He walked up the stony steps to the front door and opened it. It was class changing time and he was suddenly caught in a sea of high school students. He smiled and played it cool as he walked past the groups of teens and conversing teachers. He headed to the office, which was conveniently located right across the hall.

"Can I help you?" Said the busy office woman, she didn't spare Sam a glance as she pecked away on her keyboard.

Sam cleared his throat and flashed his badge. "I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, I'm with the FBI."

She stopped what she was doing and looked up. She was taken back at how handsome Sam was and flashed the biggest smiled she could manage. "Of course!" She stood enthusiastically and waved at Sam to follow her. "Mr. Davidson, our Principal, is out sick, so you'll have to speak to our Vice Principal, Mr. Winton." She smiled at Sam, undressing him with her eyes. "Is this about those two missing girls?"

"Yes ma'am." Sam nodded.

"Tragic isn't it." She put on her best sympathetic face, showing off her best side as she moved dramatically in front of Sam.

Sam nodded and looked past her, trying to hide how uncomfortable he was. "Yeah."

"Anyways, I hope you find them." She knocked on the door and a voice shouted enter. "Good luck." She winked as she walked away.

"Hi." Sam opened the door. There was an older looking man with black rectangular shaped glasses setting at a messy desk stacked with papers. Sam looked over the desk, it was covered in student files and personal reports.

"Can I help you?" The man looked a little frustrated and over worked.

"Yes, I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner with the FBI, I'm here to talk with one of your students about the disappearance of two of your students, Lydia Horse and Casey Blake."

There was a change in the man's demeanor, he stared accusingly at Sam at first. "You don't think one of my students had something to do with it do you?"

"No, I just need to talk with Simon, he was being tutored by Lydia. I'd like to ask him if he saw any strange people wondering around her house in the past few weeks."

The Vice Principal glared at Sam, in a way that made Sam feel like he was being interrogated. "Of course. I'll call him right in." Mr. Winton picked up the phone, never once taking his eyes off Sam. "Yes, Miss Sheb, can you send Simon Glade to my office. Yes, thank you." Mr. Winton turned to Sam and smiled. "He'll be in shortly."

"Thank you." Sam nodded as he looked around. The office was a mess, it looked like someone was doing some reorganizing.

"He is a good kid."

"Huh? I'm sorry." Sam jumped as he looked back at Mr. Winton, who had the fakest smile on his face that Sam had ever seen. He was glowing, as the wrinkles that formed his smiled created valleys for the oils on his face and greasy slicked over hair.

"He's on the varsity basketball team and he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his opportunity to get a scholarship."

"I'm sure." Sam mumbled as he checked his watch, he wanted to get out of this stuffy office as soon as possible.

There was a light knock and Mr. Winton shouted for whoever it was to enter. "Simon." He stood and offered the boy a seat.

"What's up Mr. Winton." Simon looked at Sam and smiled nervously. He wasn't expecting another person to be here and it was clearly making him nervous.

"Please, don't be shy." Mr. Winton laughed a little too loud. "This is Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, he would like to talk to you about those two missing girls."

"Um, sure." Simon exchanged nervous looks between Mr. Winton and Sam. He took a seat next to Sam and swallowed hard. "Wha-what would you like to know sir?"

Mr. Winton forced a smile, Sam could tell he was nervous about something, but anyone would be nervous if the Feds marched in and started questioning your students.

"Simon, do you remember seeing any strange men lurking around Lydia's place? Or people who seemed to walk by her place a lot or strange cars you've never seen before parked across the street?"

Simon looked nervously at Mr. Winton.

"Go on Simon." Mr. Winton encouraged. "No one is in trouble here."

Simon nodded. "Um, no sir. I only went over for my lessons and left. I didn't see anyone weird, sorry."

"It's okay, thank you, you've been a big help." Sam reached in his jacket and handed Simon one of his business cards. "If you remember anything else, please don't hesitant to call. Okay?"

"Ye-yes sir! Thank you sir." Simon took the card and slipped it in his pocket.

"Thank you Simon, I'll see Mr. Hotchner out."

Mr. Winton walked Sam out and told him he would contact him if he noticed anything strange. Sam was grateful for their cooperation, but there was something about his rushed behavior that put Sam off. They shook hands and Sam headed back to the car. Back at the office, Simon wanted patiently for Mr. Winton to return. He was nervous and scared, with the Feds involved he wasn't sure if he could go through with his plan. Mr. Winton marched back into the office and locked the door. He turned around and growled, as his skin started to crack and turn a crusty white. His eyes changed colors as his pupils went black and his irises turned a milky blue.

"We must not let anyone interfere with our plan!" Mr. Winton hissed.

Simon looked scared as he swallowed hard. "Wha-what do we do now?"

Mr. Winton looked out the window at all the socializing students. "We've got to get rid of that fed." He growled.

Back at the car JJ waited patiently for Sam to return. She paid close attention to ever student and teacher walking past. She didn't trust a single one of them, something about this please made her skin crawl and her trigger finger itch. Sam returned to the car, a welcome relief for her.

"Find anything?" She asked as she looked around.

"Yeah maybe, the kid seemed clean, by the Vice Principal I'm not sure about."

JJ stared at Sam. "Someone up with him?"

"Not sure, he just seemed a little off, you know."

"Hmm." JJ nodded, but kept her thoughts to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam was stumped for days because he still wasn't sure what he was hunting. Both hunters had no clue what they were looking for, so they decided to break off and do some researching on their own. It was mostly JJ's idea, but Sam understood. She was used to working alone and he was sure she would share information with him when she was ready. Sam on the other hand was nearly ready to phone his brother when he got a call from one of the tutors at the school. She had some information for him that she was too afraid to give over the phone. So they agreed to meet up at night fall. He knew something suspicious was going down at the school, maybe this was the break Sam needed to crack the case.

As the sun started to set Sam loaded up. He tucked a small hand gun in his jacket and picked up his favorite knife, just in case. He wasn't sure what kind of danger Miss Hunt was in and if things got ugly he wanted to be prepared. He followed the directions on his GPS to the meet up location. It was on the industrial side of town, full of little warehouses and auto shops. It was oddly welcoming and clean, compared to some of the places Sam had been before; which came as no surprise to Sam, seeing how the people of the town took care of their home. He killed the engine, taking one quick glance at his phone. He thought briefly about texting JJ, but he felt like he would be okay. After all this wasn't his first rodeo. He stepped out of his car and looked around for the woman. He saw movement across the parking lot. There was a woman standing next to her car, huddled up in a tan sweater, with a long tan skirt that went all the way down to her ankles. That had to be her, Sam thought. She gave off a school teacher kind of vibe. He ran over to her and announced himself so he wouldn't scare her.

"Miss Hunt?" Sam flashed his badge. "I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner."

"Oh! Thank goodness you're here agent." She looked around to make sure no one else was around. "I'm so glad you came. Quick, follow me. We can't talk here." Her eyes shifted back and forth. "Someone might be watching." She said overly nervously.

Sam smiled calmly and followed her to the back of the warehouse.

"I'm so sorry to call you out like this, I just, I just didn't know what else to do." She looked over her shoulders with the most frightened eyes Sam had ever seen.

"It's okay Miss Hunt."

"Myra, please, call me Myra." She smiled as they reached their destination.

"Right." Sam smiled and took note of his surroundings, they were off the beaten path that was for sure. Maybe there was something to this theory JJ was talking about, maybe the people around town were being changed somehow.

"Agent?"

"Yes, Miss Hunt, I mean Myra."

"Are you alone?" She asked nervously as she twirled her fingers through the holes in her sweater. "I mean, I don't mean to pry, but there's just a lot going on and I would feel better if there were more of you. FBI I mean." She blushed a little.

"I'm sorry, it's just me." Sam said sadly, though he left out mentioning JJ.

"Oh." Myra looked defeated as she turned her back to Sam.

"Hey, it's okay." Sam walked towards her to comfort her.

"SAM! WATCH OUT!" Sam looked up to see JJ pointing her pistol at Myra from the hill above.

"Too late little boy!" Myra hissed and drew her knife and lunged at Sam.

JJ fired, the bullet grazed her shoulder but that did not seem to faze her at all. She was strong and it took all of Sam's strength to hold her back.

"Lair! All of you." She hissed as her skin started to crack and her eyes turned a milky shade of blue. "No matter, however when I'm down with you I'll take care of your little girlfriend too!" She slammed him to the ground, bearing her sharp white teeth. She was just inches away when another shoot fired, putting a bullet through her head. Her body collapsed onto Sam and he was quick to toss her to the ground.

"Hmmp, some world saver you are." JJ extended her arm.

"Yeah." Sam shook off the dirt and looked at the corpse. He was sure he'd seen that creature before.

"Should have called me."

"Sorry." Sam turned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Knew we couldn't trust that bitch." JJ turned her back and that's when Myra rose from the ground and attached her.

"JJ!" Sam shouted.

"Fucking bitch!" JJ broke the hold and took Myra's arms and flung her over her head onto the ground.

Myra hissed and got up on all fours.

"JJ! Run!" Sam shouted.

"You ain't gotta tell me twice." JJ zipped behind Sam to his car. She wasn't sure what kind of creature could survive a bullet to the head.

Sam ran back to the car. He had more weapons there, but he had to be quick, Myra was hot on their trail and it wouldn't be long till she caught up.

"JJ! I need a distraction!"

JJ nodded, he needed time to get to his trunk. If she couldn't be killed by a bullet to the head, Sam knew of only one other way. JJ stopped and braced herself for impact. Myra lunged high into the air towards JJ who was ready to greet her with a round kick to the face. Sam popped the trunk and grabbed his machete.

"JJ!" Sam ran up behind her. "Duck!"

JJ ducked just in time as Myra was already midair ready to lunge her second attack. Sam clutched the handle of his 10-inch machete and cut Myra's head clean off. Her body landed on the ground with a thud.

"Damn Sam." JJ turned, a little surprised, and looked at the decapitated body before her.

"I think I know what we're fighting now." Sam calmed himself.

After burning the body out in the woods, Sam and JJ went back to his room at the B&B. On the drive back Sam was surprised at how calm and collected JJ was about the whole situation. She was as unfazed as Dean was back when he wielded the first blade. Sam wondered what she must have gone through to make this just another walk in the park.

"Hunger?" Sam looked over at the other hunter.

"Starving." JJ kept her eyes on the window.

Sam nodded.

Sam ordered Chinese and settled into his room. He watched JJ over his shoulder, check out the room. He wondered what was on her mind.

"Nice place." Sam commented in an effort to get her attention.

"Eh." JJ shrugged.

"Beats a rundown motel any day." Sam joked.

"Oh hell yeah." JJ laughed, as she eased up. "You know how many of those slums I've been in, I'd rather stay at a crack house."

Sam laughed as he quickly changed his clothes in the bathroom. "So, where did you say you were from again?"

"I didn't." Her guard was up again.

"Hey, I understand, it's a no go subject. I get it."

"Look Sam." JJ turned and looked at Sam. "You're a good guy, but I'm not looking for anything here. We're on a case, not a date."

"I know." Sam looked away.

JJ laughed and shook her head. "And you're sure, you're a world saver?"

"Not anymore, I'm just the guy you call when shit gets out of control." Sam closed the distance between. He was careful, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of her kicks, but he wanted her to trust him.

JJ pushed him away in a joking manner and turned to the window. "You sure are nosey for a hunter."

"It's my job." Sam smiled, as he turned on his computer.

Sam knew he had seen those creatures before. The silk plus the appearance of their skin and eyes lead him to believe he was dealing with an Arachne. He hadn't seen one of those in a long time. Last time he hunted one of those thungs was back when he was soulless Sam. He remembered all the grief it caused and just how powerful and smart they were.

"Hey, I got it?" Sam turned his computer around.

JJ got up and read the screen. "Arachne? So we're hunting Spiderman and his family?"

"Not exactly, but at least we knew how to kill them. Question is how many more are out there?"

JJ plopped back on the bed and relaxed. "I cased the school and I'd say there's got to be a shit load of them hiding in there."

"What makes you think that?"

"Woman spider people, running a school full of children. What does that sound like to you?" JJ sat up.

Sam thought for a second, then the answer became clear as day in his mind. "Family, they're trying to start a family."

JJ nodded. "Only reason I see for them to be hanging around a school."

"Who else do you think is in on it?"

"Teacher's, staff probably."

It was starting to look like this case would be more complicated than he thought. He checked his phone in case Dean had called him, but there was nothing. He could sure use Dean's help right now, but this was his grieving time and Sam had JJ who proved herself more than capable.

"We need to figure out who's who and fast." Sam knew with such rich hunting grounds, the Arachne could turn the whole school over night or worse. He needed to put on the gas before more students are taken.

* * *

Sam and JJ sat in his car watching the students exit the school for the day. They focused on the faculty, more importantly the Vice Principal. They were fortunate no other students had been taken as of yet, but they were sure the Arachne would have something planned, now with one of their own slain. The sun was setting and JJ watched the rest of the teachers file out. She jabbed Sam awake when she saw Mr. Winton finally leave the building. He looked nervous as he rushed to his car and opened the door. They waited a few minutes for him to turn the engine on and pull away. Sam wanted to stay hot on his trail, but JJ cautioned against it, she knew her way around town better than he did and knew how to follow him without being suspicious. With the sun setting and more traffic on the roads it was easier to follow him by trailing just a few cars back.

JJ knew where he lived and it was obvious he wasn't going home. They followed him to an eatery just on the other side of town. It was a Thursday afternoon so it wasn't as busy as the weekend crowd. Sam parked across the street and watched Mr. Winton quickly get out of his car. He went in and from the look of it, it seemed like he was meeting three other men. It was hard to tell what they were talking about, but they did not stay in the restaurant long. The four men exited and headed off into the wooded area outside the place.

"Come on." Sam nudged JJ. She followed, but not before loading up.

The two followed quietly behind the men. They stay in just ear shot of the group and took refuge behind a cluster of large leafy bushes. The men stopped in a clearing and circled Winton as their eyes darted around them. It was clear that the tensions were high.

"So what's this about Peter?" The man in the red shirt asked.

"Yeah! Spill it." Another said.

"I-I don't know, I haven't heard from her in a while." Mr. Winton cowered.

"Son of a bitch." The taller man cursed under his breath. "You had one job motherfucker."

"Shit. You think she went awal?" Another asked.

One of the men turned and ran his hand down his face. "Nah, not Myra. She was committed." The men turned and got into Winton's face. "And what about this FBI guy? She handle it?"

Winton stumbled back. "I-I don't know, that's what I sent her for."

"Shit." The other man said to another.

"Hold on, hold on." The man closet to Winton said. "We don't know anything yet, no need to go running off to Pierce just yet. Bryant, Joe, find her."

The two men nodded, before walking off. Sam and JJ ducked and remained extra quiet. They watched the men pass and waited for them to clear the forest before thinking about their next move. They needed to catch one of them alive, to find out what their plan was.

"William I'm sorry." Winton pleaded.

"Fucking screw up. If there was a problem you should have handled it yourself, instead of sending out our only female."

JJ slipped on a branch and the conversation stopped.

William turned around. "Hear that?" He glared into the forest.

"I" Winton backed up in fear.

"Shut it." William walked closer to the edge of the clearing to where JJ was hiding.

Sam reached for his gun, but JJ was already two steps ahead. She lunged out, catching him by surprise and tackled William to the ground. She punched him square in the face, which knocked him out a little.

"Hungry motherfucker?" She put a bullet in his eye to distract him, before grabbing her machete and chopping of the his head. "That should slow you down. Sam!" She pointed to a terrified Winton who tried to escape.

"On it!" Sam tackled Winton to the ground and rounded him up.

JJ was ready with her blade. Winton growled at her in full transformation.

"Give me a reason." She bent down and put the blade to his neck.

"JJ!" Sam pulled him away, tightly by the fabric of his collar.

JJ glared at Sam, but backed away.

Sam whipped him around. "I'm only going to ask you once, where are the girls?"

"I-I don't know." Winton flinched.

"Wrong answer." JJ inched closer.

Winton growled and hissed. "And-and if I did know, I wouldn't tell a bunch of halfwits like you."

"Sam." JJ growled.

"I got it JJ." Sam was running out of patience. "I'm only going to ask you again." Sam placed the blade to his neck, but Winton didn't budge.

"Fine." JJ stepped in and snapped Winton's head back and shoved her blade through his throat.

Winton chucked on his own blood as he struggled to breathe, Sam had no other choice but to delivered the final blow, cutting his head clear off his shoulders.

"What the hell JJ!" Sam shouted.

"He wasn't going to talk."

"He was the only person who knew where the girls are."

"Those girls are as good as dead." She turned away with an icy expression in her eyes.

Sam chased after her, grabbing her by the arm. "We don't know that."

She jerked her arm away. "Are you stupid? Or just blindly optimistic? Monster don't take hostages, and they certainly don't leave victims alive."

Sam shook his head in frustration. "That's not always the case."

JJ threw her heads up. "I don't know what kind of hunter you are, but you ain't no world saver."

"Sometimes you have to believe."

"Yeah." JJ snarled "I believe are right, just like I believed them demons wouldn't kill my family. They kept us for three straight days. For three straight days I had to hide to stay alive. Where was yawl at then uh? Fuckers got away and ain't no one came to our recuse." JJ paced in a small circle. "And you know what the funny part is, after I tracked them down and asked them why they choose us, you know what they said? The said humans are made for their enjoyment, that they can just do what they please." JJ balled up her fist and turned away from Sam. "Those monster didn't care, they just gon keep on killing until we put a bullet through their brain."

Sam understood all too well the emotions that JJ was going through. Demons killed half his family too. He was no stranger to their sadistic behavior, but his heart knew better than to give up without a fight.

"I'm sorry there wasn't anyone there to save your family Jae'mason and you don't owe those girls not a think, but if there is even a slight chance that they are alive and well, I'm going to take it. With or without you." Sam turned back and headed to the clearing to burn the bodies.

When he returned to his car, JJ was nowhere to be found. He sighed in irritation, he wanted to finish the case with JJ, but he wasn't going to give up on those girls.


	11. Chapter 11

Bryant and Joe ran to the office. Their boss wasn't going to like the news but there was no time to fight about it. They busted in, out of breath before their boss. He barely blinked although he could sense the uneasiness coming from his employees.

"Yes?" He said calmly, as he shifted through his stacks of paper.

"Boss, we got a problem." Bryant spoke first. "Winton and William, they've been killed!"

"What?" Pierce threw down his papers. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Bryant nodded. "We found their burned bodies in the clearing behind the eater off Docks."

Pierce glared and slowly took off his reading glasses. "Thank you."

Bryant and Joe let themselves out, leaving Pierce alone to think. The big boss would not like this, but what was done was done. He was warned that there would be complications, but he didn't think they would happen so soon. He rose from his chair and headed to the back, down the long hallway leading to the den his master had built. At the entrance was Haris, the third in command.

"May I speak with Agapios?" Pierce bowed his head in respect.

"About?" Haris flashed his sharp teeth and milky blue eyes.

"Something's come up."

Haris nodded and let Pierce pass. For the most part the older Arachne trusted their new brothers. There was no reason to question their motives or actions as they have proved themselves over time. Supplying them with food and offering their base was proof that Pierce and his men were committed to their cause. Pierce walked into the dimly lit storage room, covered in silver sticky web. He walked past the bodies of drifters and homeless people unlucky enough to cross their path. He stepped over the web with spider like agility to the throne of his master in the middle of the spider's pit.

"Yes?" A deep raspy voice broke the silence as Agapios sat above him, with his second in command Silas beside him.

"There has been some complications, my lord." Pierce bowed and then faced his master.

"Huumeens!" Silas hissed. "Getting too feisty! I will eats them! Brother allow me!" Silas squirmed in excitement.

"Settle down." Agapios blinked all of his multiple eyes. "Continue Bernard."

"Our brothers have been slain and there is still no word from Myra."

Agapios slowly glared with his eyes focused on something in the distance. "Hunters." He hissed under his breath

"Hunters!" Silas hissed and jumped up and down in anger.

Agapios need not hear any more. "We must move."

"To where my liege?" Pierce asked his master.

"To our second location, after the harvest our clan will be complete and we will leave this town for good."

"Yes my liege." Pierce turned and exited the den without question. He had longed committed himself to Agapios and was willing to do anything to protect his master and den mates.

"Hunter scum!" Silas hissed as he crawled around the floor.

Haris walked in after Pierce left. "You sure we should harvest now? We already have two females." Haris turned his attention to Casey and Lydia who were unconscious and encased in web.

"With Myra, our only mature female gone we need replacements now more than ever. After the boys bring us the final two our clan will be complete and there will be no one to stop us." Agapios twisted his cracked lips into a grin as his underlings cackled into the darkness.

* * *

Simon rounded the corner of his favorite ice cream shoppe when he was approached by Sam. He was shocked to see that he was still alive and in panic he turned and ran for his life. Sam shook his head and chased after him. He didn't want to think a kid like Simon would be involved but his face said it all. He chased the high school student in between the crowds of people and down the sidewalks. He was younger and faster than Sam, but it was Sam who had the endurance and easily caught up to him after a ten minute chase. He grabbed the boy by the arm and pulled him to the ground.

"Simon Glade." Sam pinned him to the ground. "We need to talk."

Sam walked the boy to the nearest restaurant so they could talk in public to make Simon feel more comfortable. There was little time for chit chat and Sam needed answers now. They got a booth in the back and Sam could tell by just looking at him, Simon was just a pawn in a much larger plan.

"Look kid, I don't have a lot of time. Two young girls and possibly more are in a lot of danger if you don't help me now."

Simon was scared at first to answer. He hadn't seen Mr. Winton or Miss Hunt in a few days and he was sure something bad had happened to them. Especially since Mr. Winton had said he had taken care of the FBI agent.

"It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm not even FBI."

"What?" Simon gasped.

"I'm a hunter. My name is Sam Winchester and I hunt monster that hurt innocent people, like the two girls that were taken." Sam flashed a picture of Lydia and Casey he got from their parents for Simon to see, to remind him what was at stake.

"Those girls? They're fine, they were practically begging to be a part of our group." Simon tried to boast through a veil of fear.

"Apart of the Arachne?" Sam was skeptical.

"Yea-yeah." Simon stuttered, but he could tell Sam was not buying it. "Okay, no, it was all Miss Hunt's idea. She had promised us that she would pass us in math if we brought her girls."

"Us?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, me and the guys on the varsity team. I mean we didn't mean to get caught up in this mess, I mean have you seen those guys?"

It was just as Sam thought, the Arachne were using the school as a breeding ground. "What's their next move?"

"They-they are making us throw a big party. They told us to invite a bunch of girls, so we asked our girlfriends to spread the word. If the varsity team and cheerleaders were there, everyone would be."

Sam nodded. "Alright, are they all going to be there too? The Arachne?"

Simon nodded.

"When's the party." Sam asked.

"Tomorrow night."

* * *

Sam was already running the game plan in his head as he headed back to his room at the B&B. He smiled at the check in lady as he passed, there was still time to end this. Now would have been a good time to call Dean but he was in too deep. He fumbled around his pockets for the key as he tried to balance his dinner in one hand and his bottled water in the other.

"Need a hand?" JJ pushed herself off the walk.

Sam froze in his tracks, nearly dropping his food. "JJ?"

"In the flesh." She smiled as she walked towards him. "I'll take that." She reached for his food.

Sam smiled and reached in his jacket pocket for his room key. He was surprised, but grateful to see her.

"I thought you were gone for good."

JJ laughed. "For what? So I can watch your world saving ass get handed to you?" Her jokes lightened the mood.

Sam laughed and entered the room. "Well, I'm glad you're back and I'm sorry."

"Save it. Things got a little heated back there, but I'm good. I've got something to tell you first."

"Same, but first, dinner time." Sam opened the brown greasy bag and pulled out two grilled tofu subs.

"Damn you were hungry son." JJ teased.

Sam laughed, if Dean were here to see him, he was sure his brother would call him the squirrel. "Yeah, I was." He offered one to JJ.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Sam stole at glance at her face, she seemed to be letting Sam get closer, it almost made him sad that the case would be ending soon. After all it wasn't in the Winchester's luck to keep and have lasting friends, love interest were out of the question. Sam sighed, but enjoyed his meal beside her.

"Fry?" Sam broke open the bag.

"Cajun seasoned? My favorite." JJ smiled. "So, that guy Pierce." Sam looked up at JJ. "He runs an auto repair shop just out of town."

"You donfed saye." Sam mumbled with a mouth full of food. "I mean go on." He swallowed.

She laughed. "You're hopeless." And threw a napkin at his face. "Yeah, I cased the place and I think everyone on his pay role is one of them."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Sam nodded, that meant there were at last five or six of them. That was a lot of targets, but it didn't deter Sam at all. "Alright. Turns out they're going to plan to kidnap at lot more girls tomorrow night."

"What? How do you know that?"

"That kid Simon, he spilled it."

JJ was not surprised. "Knew the punk wasn't clean."

"He hasn't been turned yet, Myra and Winton were just using him and his friends to get to the girls."

"Hmmp. So what's the game plan?"

Sam sighed. "Not sure, we're looking at a least a tiny army of about maybe eight or more and there are only two of us."

"Yeah, one world saver and one badass with a gun. I think that's more than enough."

JJ's optimism was welcomed, but it was still a daunting task. With such little time, it was better to break up the party and save as many girls as they could then deal with the Arachne later.

* * *

With the help of help of Simon and his friends, Sam and JJ had a good idea of what some of the Arachne looked like in their human form. The party was at a small abandoned shack just out of town. The place looked like it had been used many times before judging by the number of beer bottles and cigarette buds scattered across the ground. Sam and JJ were able to search and identify at least four of the goons walking around. They blended in with the group, acting as drug dealers or bouncers. Sam had to make sure not to cause a scene, teens liked to record things and last thing he needed was a national audience.

Sam and JJ split up to kill as many goons as they could. JJ capped two in the back who were getting too close to a group of teenage girls. She flashed her fake FBI badge and told the girls to run. Sam ganked one trying to take a piss in the woods, but there was still one left and the party was full of victims. Sam snuck around back to where Simon and his friends were gathered. He asked them if there were any more Arachne's at the party, but Simon wasn't sure. That's when someone killed the lights. All the party goers stopped and looked around in the darkness. Sam and JJ clutched their guns and expected the worst, that's when Sam saw Bryant round the corner. Sam chased after him, but it was hard to catch up with him in the darkness. Sam was making head way when Bryant turned and entered the building. The lights flashed on and the music blared. The teens jumped and rocked to the music creating an uncross able sea of bodies. It was a scene of pure chaos. JJ was also taken off guard as she searched for Sam, but there were too many teens around and more arriving making it was impossible to see. Sam cut through the party goers and looked around when Lewis, one of Simon's friends came barreling towards him.

"Quick! Those freaks are out there!" Lewis shouted.

Sam followed him out to where Simon and the others were standing. JJ rounded the corner around that time too. Two Arachne were growling in the trees, with one on the ground. They spun their web and yanked two girls up into the trees, Anna and Kristi.

"Kristi!" Simon shouted, hopelessly.

Bryant jumped in front of him. "Trader!" And spit poisonous acid on him.

"Simon!" Sam rushed to his side.

The rest of the kids outside cleared the area in fear as JJ ran over to Simon. He was hurt pretty bad, but he would make it. JJ turned and looked at the trees, the Arachne were gone and so were the girls.

The next day Sam and JJ made sure to keep a low profile. The police were on high alert and Sam was having trouble making sure the police stayed out of it. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. He phoned the local authorities and assured them that the FBI had many leads and were close to closing the case, but even with running damage control the town was at a tipping point. Things could get messy if they didn't close the case soon. Their only console was knowing that the Arachne could not leave as well, as the patrols were too high for them to leave without a fight.

"That auto shop." Sam loaded his guns and packed his weapon bag. "You think you can get there undetected?"

"In my sleep." JJ loaded up.

"Alright." Sam led while JJ followed, this was their last chance and they Arachne weren't going to get away this time.

* * *

Across town Agapios was raving mad. With more of his brothers slain and hunters in town all their lives were in jeopardy. They had to move quick, but it was challenging toting the new females with them, but they had no other choice. Agapios ordering everyone to move out, they would be safer at another location in case anyone found out about their main base.

It didn't take them long to load up and head out. They drove in a newly fixed bread trunk that was already in the repair shop. The brand was easily recognized by the town's people, but also highly trusted and no one would question a bread trunk heading over to the warehouse part of town where their offices were. Bryant and Pierce loaded the girls in the back. Silas used just enough venom to knock them unconscious, fore they could not turn the girls there. They would need a far more safer and secluded location to spawn their brood. They hurried along the road, with Pierce and Bryant riding up front and the others in the back. As they exited the shop and drove down the street, Pierce noticed a police check point up ahead. He cursed, there was no way around it.

"Let me do the talking." Pierce hushed Bryant. He slowed and stopped until it was his turn to face the police. Agapios hissed anxiously in the back, as he sensed something was wrong. "What-what can I do for you officer?" Pierce looked down at the cop as sweat began to built on his brows.

"Bernard?" The police officer lowered his sunglasses.

Pierce let out an uneasy laugh. "Carl, barely recognized you there."

Carl burst into laughter. "Yeah! Get that a lot, it's the shades." Carl looked up and over and waved to Bryant. "You fixing her up?"

"Haha, yeah, just making a personal delivery." Pierce tried to remain calm. Agapios and Silas listened carefully from the back, they were ready to fight if they needed to.

"Cool, cool." Carl looked down at his partner, who was waiting for the all clear. "You know what, I'm not going to hold you up."

"Really? Thank you." Pierce breathed a sigh of relief.

"Keep on truckin' my friend!" Carl hopped down from the trunk and let his friend pass.

"I owe you one!" Pierce shouted as he calmly drove away, passing nervous glances on and off the road. He smiled and waved at the other officers, as the sweat ran down his face, he needed to stay calm. He wasn't sure how many other police check points were out there, but he couldn't afford to get caught up in another. So he stayed to the back roads.

Sam and JJ arrived at the auto shop and parked a block away. It was imperative that they catch the clan off guard. JJ was ready with her teaser gun, while Sam trailed behind. They rounded to the back, hugging the building closely. Sam nodded at JJ silently letting her know he was going for the handle. He turned it, slowly, and listened. It was quiet, even for a Sunday. There were no sounds at all making Sam immediately feel uneasy, fore there were cars parked in front but not a whisper coming from the building. It was now or never, so Sam slipped in, with JJ not too far behind. They walked slowly, but quietly down the silk covered halls. This was for sure an Arachne den, there was no doubt about it, but the further they got the more they started to realize that the place was abandoned. Sam headed to the front. There were no associates at the desk. He turned back and met up with JJ who had equal news.

"They fled." JJ tucked her stun gun into her holster.

Sam nodded. "Looks like it. Any signs of the girls?"

"No." JJ was almost as disappointed as Sam was in not finding the girls. Though she was never optimistic about finding them alive, being around Sam was giving her a false sense of hopefulness. She'd heard so much about the hunters duo, but bedtime stories and drunken boast never impressed her. What impressed her was the level of fearlessness and heart a hunter put in each hunt. Your reputation didn't matter for shit, if you were no use during a hunt. Tragically, JJ had come across many hunters who would spit game like an Arachne spit web, but perished because of their over blown ego and lack of talent. Sam was different though, he was foolish and a risk taker, but he meant what he said and always followed through. Even if the odds were stacked way out of his favor. He was the kind of person who would throw themselves into a fire and call it just another Sunday afternoon. Those types of people got themselves killed, but they were also the ones that would have your back the most.

"Hey!" JJ shouted to Sam from the back office.

Sam popped in, machete ready.

"Yo chill, we're the only ones here remember." She tried to joke. Sam forced himself to laugh, but didn't let his guard down. "Turns out Mr. Pierce owns a parts warehouse across town."

Sam nodded, they rushed back to the car, the Arachne were already one step ahead of them. The address was penned into the GPS and using JJ's knowledge of the back roads, they made it there in no time. The parts shop was on a fenced in property with lots of abandoned cars and junk piles. That gave them the cover they needed but they still had no idea how many Arachne they would be dealing with. Sam parked a few blocks away and loaded up before heading to the shop. There appeared to be only one way in, but JJ spotted a rusted hole in the fence big enough for them to squeeze through. JJ led while Sam followed not too far behind. They slipped through the hole and tip toed to the first pile for coverage. Sam used the mirrors of the abandoned car to check for look outs. He saw no one at first until he spotted a man a few yards away. He was walking slowly around the building but not towards them. He pulled out a cigarette and lite it before walking around to the other side of the building. That's when they decided to split. Sam trusted JJ enough to be okay on her own, but he still worried about her.

JJ stalked after the smoking man, while Sam took off to the side door around the building where the man came from. On the wall Sam inched closer to the door. He was inches away from grabbing the handle when he heard voices. He turned and looked, he had been spotted. Sam darted to the junk cars as Bryant spirited after him. Sam kept a good pace, until he was clothes lined by Pierce. Sam hit the ground and was stunned, but experience fueled his reflexes. He was able to block Bryant's attack just in time.

Haris took a few more hits from his cigarette before rubbing it out with his fingers. He paused when he heard a noise coming from across the yard. JJ froze, but Haris ran past her. JJ ducked and reached for her stun gun. Haris rounded the corner and quickly found the source of all the commotion. His two brothers were locked in heated battle with a hunter. Bryant was missing a hand and bleeding badly, but Pierce was holding his own. Haris growled as he started to transform, he ran to towards his brothers and tackled Sam from behind. Caught off guard, Sam hit the ground hard. Haris was a lot stronger than the Arachne he had fought before. Haris landed blow after blow, while Pierce sneered and laughed.

"What you laughing at?" JJ hit Pierce with her stun gun, bringing the man to his knees.

When Pierce was on his knees she reached for her machete and cut his head clear off his shoulders. Haris growled and hissed, driven by rage lunged at JJ. She grabbed her piece and loaded a bullet into his chest. That stopped him in just enough time for Sam to hop on his back and put his blade through his neck. Bryant was enraged but turned his attention back to the warehouse. He ran with JJ hot on his tail. Sam finished the job and hurried after them. Bryant reached the back door and swung it open. JJ followed him down the hall to the workshop area where she lost him. She looked all around, listening for noises. She cursed and took a guess and walked towards the hallway on the other side. Sam ran into the workshop area just seconds late, expecting to find JJ and Bryant, but neither were nowhere to be found.

"Up here hunter." Agapios shouted from the office room balcony.

Sam looked up in terror as he saw JJ captured by one of the Arachne.

"What a lovely female I see you have toting around." Agapios took a quick whiff of JJ's scent. She turned away in anger. "Too wild to turn, but I will make you an offer."

Sam stood, not sure what to do. "Let her go!"

Agapios laughed. "Don't you want to hear my offer?"

Sam balled his fist.

"Because I can always turn her." Agapios waved his hand as Silas pulled her by her curly hair exposing her neck.

"Wait!" Sam reached for the balcony.

Agapios smiled. "That's more like it. My people don't want much, but a chance to thrive once more, after all this world is our home too. I will offer you a trade. Me and my clan's save escape for your girlfriend. I think that is more than fair considering."

"Sam no!" JJ shouted.

"Quiet girl!" Agapios snapped. "It is his choice not yours." He hissed.

"Yeah! Well fuck you!" JJ shouted as her fingers finally reached the small tear gas bomb pull ring, she had hiding in her jacket.

It exploded, pouring eye burning gas into the air. The Arachne hissed and ran blindly in every direction. Panicked, Silas knocked JJ over the balcony, she fell two stories. Agapios also fell from the balcony.

"JJ!" Sam ran, but it was then that he realized the opportunity JJ had given him. He ran to Agapios first in a sprint and sliced his head from his body. The other two Arachne were still upstairs. He took one glance at JJ's body to see if she was breathing, she was alive. Sam took the hallway and ran up the stairs. Bryant was at the bottom screaming and begging for his life. Sam paid his cries little attention as he delivered the final blow. Sam past him to reach the main office. Some of the tear gas remained in the air and it was burning his eyes, but he still had one more Arachne left to kill. Silas thrashed around the room, knocking over chairs and desk. He could not see but he could smell Sam. He hissed and ran straight for him. With little time to dodge Sam leap out of the way. In the confusing he lost his blade, but Silas was still locked onto his scent. The Arachne charged with his second attack. Sam grabbed what he could find, which was a broken off wooden table leg. He used it in defense to stab Silas in the stomach.

"Foooolisshh huuuuuumeens, Arachne can not be killed with woods." Silas hissed as he blindly took out the stake and threw it to the ground.

"Yeah I know." That small amount of time was all Sam needed to find his blade.

Silas attacked again, but Sam rolled out of the way, tripping him to the ground in the process. Sam jolted up and onto Silas's back, who thrashed below him and delivered the final blow the monster's neck. When the Arachne was dead, with his head lying detached next to his body, Sam took a breather. His eyes burned a little but he could still see. He thought of JJ and ran downstairs to her side.

"JJ!" Sam sled in beside her and checked her head. It was hard to see if she had suffered any injuries through her giant fro of curls, but he didn't know what else to do.

"Sam. Sam." She whispered.

"JJ."

"The girls, the girls Sam." She pointed.

"Right!" Sam stood to find them.

JJ watched Sam leave. She couldn't believe that she made it out of this okay. She knew she would be feeling it in the morning, but in this moment she didn't care. She looked around her as her vison blurred. She turned her head as she heard the cries of school girls coming from the halls. They were all alive. JJ could almost cry, Sam was right and this time someone had come to their recuse. JJ smiled as widely as she could, it was rare to save a victim, so rare she would have never believed her eyes. Sam herded them out and shouted to JJ that he would be back for her. She sort of nodded. They saved them, he saved them, just like he said he would. Sam Winchester the world saver after all.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam sled open the curtain to JJ's bed in the hospital. She was up and ready to go. After the whole ordeal Sam dropped the girls off at the police station, each of them were eager to put this terrifying day behind them. Sam told the girls who he really was and asked them to never tell the cops his or JJ's real identity, but if those monsters ever returned he gave them his number to call. They were grateful. Now the case was done and Sam wanted to make sure JJ got home safe.

"How you holding up?" Sam asked.

"No bad." JJ was lucky to make it out without any major injuries.

"You all clear to go?"

"Yeah." She sled off the hospital bed and walked out with Sam. "So, Sam Winchester, the great world saver, how about a little celebration for finishing the case?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you like to have fun now?" He joked.

JJ laughed, forming the biggest smile Sam had ever seen. "Yeah, but only when the work is done." She lent in and kissed Sam lightly on the lips. Stunned, Sam paused but did not pull away. JJ smiled. "So world saver, how about it?"

"Alright." Sam smiled.

It was nice to wake up next to a warm body for once. Sam rolled over only to find that his had already gone. JJ left a note that she was taking the next bus out of town to Vagas and if he ever needed anything to call. Sam sighed in disappointment, but he understood. Being a hunter was a lonely life. He packed up and checked out, walking out of the B&B for the last time. He walked across the street to the diner and had his last breakfast, wishing JJ was here to share it with him. There was so much he waited to tell her, but it was too late now. He checked his phone to see if Dean had called, nothing. He had been gone a little over a week and it was strange for Dean not to call, but Sam wasn't worried about that at the moment. He tipped his waitress and walked to his car, looking at the beautiful town of Sunny Day, Colorado for one last time. He would miss this place. He got in his car and drove home, it would be an all-night drive, but Sam needed the air.

Sam hit the road alone once again, heading back to the bunker. He was happy to be heading home, back to his bed, back to his brother. The roads were nice and clear and the sky was beautiful. He was happy to finish the case, but his heart couldn't let the idea of never seeing JJ again go. She was a damn good hunter and if last night wasn't all the proof he needed on how he felt about her he didn't know what else would. He pulled off on the dirt road on the side of the highway. He checked his phone and his watch. There was just one more thing he wanted to ask her.

JJ snapped open a bottle of sweet ice tea and gulped it down. She'd been on the bus for Las Vagas for hours and needed a breath of fresh air. They stopped in Utah and it was beautiful but boring. She kicked back at the bus station and played on her phone. She smiled warmly at the picture of a sleeping Sam she stole just at dawn. It would have been nice to hear his voice one more time, but she made her choice. She sighed and pulled out a bag of chips and munched away.

"Now what kind of lunch is that?" Sam appeared around the corner.

JJ jumped up, surprised to see him. "You stalking me now?"

Sam shrugged. "You got away before I could ask."

JJ raised an eyebrow. "Ask what?"

Sam closed the gap between them. "Before I could ask if you wanted to come with me."

JJ laughed, but didn't move away. "To where? Your big giant castle in the sky?"

"No, to my big large bunker in the ground. Complete with hundreds of years of hunt knowledge, passed down for generations."

JJ laughed, as she waited for the punch line, but when she looked up Sam was serious.

"Come with me JJ." Sam wrapped his arms around her. "Come save the world with me."

Her brown eyes met his brown eyes, he was seriousness and that scared her. She trusted very little people and she of all people knew that talk was cheap, but somehow her heart could not resist.

"Okay tough guy." She smiled, unsure where this new road would take her. "But you owe me a bus ticket." She slipped out of his arms and ran to get her stuff.

Sam laughed. He would have one hell of a time trying to example to Dean why he brought a girl home, but maybe it would lighten up the mood a bit. With that thought though, Sam bought a bunch of beer just in case.


	13. Chapter 13

Present Day...

Sam brooded in his room alone. He didn't want to talk to anyone. How could Dean take such a big risk? Nothing was ever as good as it seemed, especially if you were a Winchester and now Dean was back to his old ways. Sam didn't know if he should be downstairs kicking Dean's ass or bracing for the worst. He should have known something was up, but he trusted his brother. He trusted him not to make decisions like this, ones that could literally bring hell down on them or even heaven or both. Now he's made a deal with an angel. Sam couldn't stand to listen to Dean explain anymore. He felt extremely guilty and extremely mad at the same time. He brought JJ home, he brought JJ into this and with this level of uncertainty he wasn't sure if it was even safe for her to be around. Sam pulled at his hair as he sat on his bed. There was no way to send Cas back, not that he wanted to, but they were in for it now. Sam was sure of it.

Sam looked up when there was a light knock at the door. He was in no mood to speak to anyone, but got up and unlocked the door anyways. Half expecting Dean or Cas, Sam was surprised to see that it was JJ. She could tell his was pissed, but she ignored his anger with her icy eyes, which could freeze hell.

"Can I come in?" JJ asked, leaning with her arms folded on the frame of the door.

"JJ, this really isn't a good time." Sam tried to push her away, but she wasn't the type to be easily deterred.

"So you begged me to come here, now you're fighting with your brother and don't want me around? Maybe I should leave." Her threat was empty, but the bait was taken.

"No, no. I'm sorry." Sam sighed. "JJ trust me, that's the last thing I want." He stared into her deep brown eyes, searching for comfort. JJ nodded, now it was her turn to be nosey.

"So what's the deal with your brother and the guy downstairs?"

Sam looked up and shook his head. "It's a very long story."

"Come on, I've got time." She pushed, but only because she wanted him to talk it out. Holding it in would only make him madder.

Sam sighed. Where should he begin? Should he start by telling her that his mother was killed by a yellow eyed demon when he was a baby? Or should he start with Jess and the seriously long road he and his brother had been on to find and kill the demon that ruined his family. Should he explain to her every time he saved the world and everything he screwed it up. That he had been locked in a cage with the devil, lived without a soul, and died more times than he could count. Where does Sam Winchester start when explaining his life? That was a frustrating question that Sam never got an answer for, but his life was one set back after another. Sam almost broke down. Just one time, just one time he would like the chance to not be Sam Winchester, not to have a brother who is just as screwed up as he is, to have a normal family. Something stable, something he could actually bring a girl home to. He was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly forgot JJ was right there, holding him. His eyes were red and he looked to her expecting an icy glare or a funny taught, but there were only the eyes of a person who had lost just as much as he had. The eyes of a soul that was beaten and broken, but alive and strong with the scares and notches from life's hard knocks. JJ was like him too, she had nothing. Nowhere to go, a future uncertain. He embraced her.

"JJ I just-"

"Shhhhh." JJ held him. "Say no more, say no more." JJ held Sam tight, as if he would float away if she let go. Those brown eyes matched hers, reminding her of each and everything she had lost and would never get back. It reminded her of a home she could never return to, a mother she could never hug again, a proud father whose only memory was a photograph, a family that was long gone; but Sam was lucky he had a family. Maybe not the perfect brother he had asked for, but a living breathing life line to the life stolen from him. She had no idea what Sam had been through, but it would kill her to see two brothers who've been through so much split up. If she could have one wish for Sam, it would be that he could heal the bound that was broken between him and his brother, because in life you only get a few chances to make things right before they're gone.

* * *

For an entire week Sam decided to stay at a nearby motel. It pained Dean knowing his brother was so pissed at him and it was causing him more stress than he could handle. Dean trusted Magnus, but Sam didn't. Dean wanted Sam to meet him so they could talk, but what difference would that make. It wasn't like that hadn't been lied to by angels before and who knew this might come back and bite him in the butt. Dean skipped another meal and his bouts of worry were starting to affect Cas.

"Dean?" Castiel appeared at the door frame. He had been giving Dean his space during the day, so Dean could do what he did best when he was frustrated.

Dean looked up with tired eyes. He hated what this was doing to Cas. "Hey Cas."

"Hello Dean." Castiel used a familiar greeting which caused a spike of sentiment to flash across Dean's face. He crossed the room to the cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal and two bowls. Dean watched, distracted by Castiel's movements. His emotions were a lot calmer than his own in comparison. Castiel still suffered with terrible bouts of PTSD, but compared to Dean's stress level at the moment it was much calmer. Castiel grabbed two spoons and a carton of milk from the fridge. He sat the items on the table.

"Cas, I'm not really hungry."

"You need to eat Dean." Castiel insisted and he was right, but Dean was not in the mood.

Castiel plopped down next to Dean, inching as close as he could to him. He felt the safest when he was next to Dean and Dean could sense it. "Here." Castiel poured the last of the milk in each of their bowls. "Eat."

Dean stared into tired blue eyes, both had been through hell this past week. He let a smile escape as he slowly took it bite by bite. Sam would could around in time.

* * *

JJ stretched her feet on the lumpy, cigarette burned mattress of the motel they were staying at. It was a dump, nothing like the bunker, but it would do for the time being. She waited patiently for Sam to return with lunch as she stared at the chipped ceiling paint above her. There was a thud at the door. JJ turned her eyes sharply, the knob jiggled and turned. Sam walked through the door with their lunch. He smiled as he put the food on the wobbly table that was close to collapsing at any moment. JJ stared at Sam, he was sure he could tell what exactly was on her mind, but he choose not to say anything. Sam took out the wrapped sandwiches and chips and placed them on the table, going through the motions and putting on the best face. He looked up and smiled at JJ, but who was he trying to fool. She could see right through him.

"Sam."

"JJ, let's just eat okay." Sam inserted a little authority in his voice, he really didn't want to argue over lunch.

JJ glared at him, but tossed her legs over the bed. "Fine." She got up and pulled out a chair and sat down at the table, as soon as she placed her elbows on the table it collapsed. They both stared at the defeated table in displeasure as they could relate to its plight. It was clear that the owner needed to come and fix the table, but instead he allowed the damage to persist until it met its tragic end. Was this going to be the same fate for Sam, if he never acknowledged and fixes what's broken? He could just walk away, like the problem would fix itself, but when he returns it would still be there, staring him in the face, until one day everything just falls apart like the table before them.

Sam frowned in defeat, he was ready for JJ to say something, but she just stayed silent. She didn't need to utter a thing. They both knew what Sam needed to do, but it was Sam who was unsure if he were ready to face his brother or not. Sam sighed and picked up the food off the floor. He was lucky it was packaged.

"Wanna move to the bed?" Sam looked at JJ.

"Sure." JJ she let him off easy, because she could tell he was trying. There was nothing she could say that he wasn't already arguing over in his mind. "Grilled tofu? Man where do you find this stuff?" JJ tore into her sandwich.

Sam let a tiny smile escape. "Not your thing?"

"Nah." She shook her head. "But it's good."

Sam nodded. "Dean would kick me if I brought him home something like this."

"What? He's not into tofu?"

"Oh no." Sam laughed for real this time, drawing up the muscles that formed his smile on his face. "He's a burger and beer kind of a person. He'd eat pie every day of his life if he could."

"Sounds like my kind of a guy." Their brown eyes met and there was static in the air. It was the calm before the storm. "Sam."

"JJ." Sam frowned again. "Please."

"Sam, I'm not going to wait all my life for you to realized that you've got something special and let you walk away from it."

"JJ, you don't know. You don't know what I've been through."

"You're right, but is it worth the relationship of your only brother?"

Sam turned his head as he tossed the sandwich to the bed. They were brothers and they should stick together through thick and thin, but it was that same relationship that got them into all this trouble to begin with. It was a vicious cycle, with no end, no matter how many peaceful moments they had in between.

"You know." JJ stared into Sam's eyes. "Rumor has it two brothers banded together against the forces of God and literately saved the world from being consumed by evil. They said they did it, not once, but many times. Now I don't know what kind of deal you gotta make to land that shitty job and I don't care. If you said you've been through hell and back and you've still got your brother by your side that's a blessing. No road is paved with flowers and no sea is always rocky, but if you can walk through the valley of death and back to the land of the living with someone who loves and cares for you, I'd count that as a blessing." Sam turned and furrowed his brow. "Now I think you're cursed and hey maybe I am too, but I don't care who's soul I've got to sell if it means I can walk this hell path with my brother."

Sam met her icy brown eyes in the dimness of the motel room. She did not know his whole story and honestly if he told her everything he didn't think she would change her mind an inch. Sam had something she did not, Sam had family and their relationship wasn't perfect, far from it, but it was something. Something Sam could tough, talk it, rely on, and even if they made bad deals over time, they always found a way to fix it. It was the Winchester way, they were the world savers, it was their job whether they wanted it or not.

Sam sighed and slumped his head down. JJ reached over and ruffled his hair. He looked up.

"You ready to go home?" She said with eyes filled with warmth.

He smiled and sighed in defeat. "Yeah." JJ smiled and leaned in and kissed him on the check.

"That's my boy."

Just three little words, let Sam know her feelings. He wasn't going to let Dean off so easily but he had more things to be grateful for at the moment than to not. He had Castiel back, now JJ, his little hunter family was growing and he didn't know how long this mini paradise would last, but he would try to enjoy it while it last. Tomorrow would come, but it wasn't here yet so he chose to take it day by day instead.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean let Sam have his space for the next few weeks. He could tell Sam needed it. He was happy that he moved back in, but they weren't fine, not yet, only time would tell where they stood. In the meantime Dean had Cas and that's all that mattered to him. He paid the price and he would do it all over again, even if Sam were there to stop him, because he needed Cas. He needed Cas more than he admitted to Sam, even more than he admitted to Castiel himself. Dean enjoyed every minute his spent with his angel and Castiel enjoyed the same. Dean could retire right now if it meant that he would spend his last days wrapped in the warm embrace of his friend.

He rolled over in bed and looked at his pin-up girl calendar on the wall. It was the last day of summer and he felt like he hadn't done anything summery all summer. He glanced at his phone and read a quick text from Sam. He and JJ were back from their hunt. He checked the weather, it was hot and perfect for a cookout. The idea of 100% American beef grilling over charcoal made his mouth water. That's when he decided that was what he was going to do. He texted Sam and told him, dinner was on him. Dean was going to spend his last day of summer right, the Winchester way with burgers and beer.

Dean toted Castiel along with him to the store, which was about thirty minutes away. He opted for the windows down over the icy blast of the AC and neither seemed to mind. Castiel liked long car rides with Dean. He loved siting in the Impala and listening to Dean's music. He felt like this was a place he earned, a place very few got to be, and now it was his place. Dean pulled off the highway and down the road to the Megamart. He turned the engine off and stared at Castiel, who stared back with his longing blue eyes. Yes, to Dean Winchester this was paradise.

"You ready?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. "Alright." Dean grabbed a cart from the island and rolled it into the store. It wasn't as crowded as the weekend, because it was a Wednesday, but there were still a fair amount of people around. They walked through the sliding doors down the endless aisles to the meat section. "Going to do some grilling tonight!" Dean turned around and flashed one of his famous smiles.

Castiel kind of understood what Dean was talking about, he could feel the excitement coursing through his veins. They were connected now, they could tell how each of them was feeling at any moment and it was nice to bask in Dean's positive emotions. Castiel stayed close, watching the people around them. They got weird glances when Dean got too close or wrapped his arms around Cas, but Dean didn't seem to care. Castiel watched the attention Dean put into looking at every pound of fresh ground beef. He didn't bother with the frozen patties that Castiel had seen before, he wanted the best. After the meat was weighed and packaged, they headed off down the aisles for chips and other types of goodies.

"What's the occasion?" Castiel watched Dean toss a few bags of kettle chips in the cart.

Dean shrugged. "It's summer man, do we need a reason?" Dean joked and smiled.

Cas nodded, pretending that he understood. He followed closely, the rules about personal space long forgotten. He didn't see anything he liked except when they got to the canned vegetable aisle. He stopped as Dean continued. When Dean finally noticed he had left his angel behind he quickly tosses his jar of pickles in his car and doubled back.

"See something that you like?" Dean looked at his friend.

Castiel nodded and picked up a can of fried onion toppers. He loved these on his burgers, and his smile was all Dean needed to take the can and toss it in the cart. Castiel looked at him, but Dean only smiled.

"There you go buddy." They could kiss right now, but Dean played it cool.

With all the things they'd been through it amazed Dean that he could smile. It amazed Dean that he was standing here, in this store with Castiel after one hell of a year. He smiled and checked his phone and smirked at the little k Sam sent him. They were talking now, but Sam mostly focused on working on cases. It was his way of coming to terms with what was going on. Eventually he would need to let Sam know how he really felt about Cas, but that was for another time. Today was not going to be an argument day, today they were going to kick back and enjoy the last beautiful day summer.

* * *

JJ and Castiel watched Sam and Dean argue over who would light the grill. They fought a lot but it was just over flow from a decomposing dam that was ready to break. It was funny at times and sometimes just plan sad, but this was their way. JJ gave up watching the brothers fight and stormed over and took the lighter from Dean, she lite the fire and walked away to finish her beer. All three of the men just stared at her, but she was finished with her move and no one dared step in to challenge her. Sam only smiled, which caused Dean to smile and lighten up as well. She was feisty, the perfect match for the trio.

"So you're an angel?" JJ stared at Castiel in disbelief. She wasn't too terrible religious, but it was still hard for her to believe an angel of the lord was a thirty-nine year old awkward white male. She always thought they would be more badass.

"I was." Castiel turned and looked at her.

"Ain't that some shit." She smiled as she drew another sip from her beer.

Castiel nodded. "It is."

She busted into laughter which drew the attention of Sam. Everyday she was learning something new about the world savers she decided to hook up with. Some of the things she could not believe, others seemed as familiar to her as the back roads of her old neighborhood. She liked it here, it was as close as she was ever going to get to a real family and she thought deep down her family would be proud.

Sam crossed the yard and wrapped his arms around JJ. He hugged her tight and kissed her on the cheek. Castiel watched their warm embrace from his lawn chair and stood and walked over to Dean.

"Hey!" Dean caught Cas out of the corner of his eye. "Looking good right?"

The smell was enticing. "Mmm." He smiled.

Dean finished his beer and cracked open another. He offered one to Cas who accepted it. "Thank you Dean."

Their eyes meet. Dean could see his whole life ahead of him and for the first time in a very long time he saw hope. A life he long since thought was reserved for other people, before him. "You're welcome buddy." And stole a kiss on his lover's cheek.

End.


End file.
